S is for Hope and also happens to be for Superwoman Part 1
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: Sequel to Internship for the Summer in Gotham. My version of what it could be if Clark was female.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

For Clark Kent, the thing in her life that just happens to be the most complicated and gets in her way a lot of the time just happens to be Billionaires. And she is terrified of them because they have money and that they can use that money to abduct her to experiment on her because of what she is, an alien. This was something that was planted in her head when she was a child usually by her Dad that was worried about her safety and wellbeing. Others he would warn her about was also the government with their top-secret labs wanting to dissects her, which would give her nightmares.

So, she grew up not really trusting the richest of the rich but where she lived no Millionaires or Billionaires lived in the nearby area because it was after Kansas, and a place called Smallville. And she liked most of the people in her town because they were all locals they all knew each other and there was no stranger between any of them so there was nothing to worry about.

Let me tell you something about Playboy Billionaires.

* * *

Let's start with the one with the black hair and the ice blue eyes that are hauntingly beautiful and yet also terrifying at the same time, like they can see into your soul and you are being swallowed whole as you are drowning in them.

Bruce Wayne was The Batman. The Dark Knight, Caped Crusader and known by other many names given to him that are just as dark and describe him very well. And he is the most complicated person that she had ever met and such a split personality from each of his personalities or personas thinking about them would give you one hell of a migraine.

Now the second one. The one that has sandy blue hair that has golden locks which you could never buy. And he had got his hair cut or rather shaved it off, which upset many of his twisted and adoring fans that just love had his hair and mourned for it. They mourned more for his hair than they did when they all thought that he was dead for five years.

Instead he was stranded on an Island for five years because he was shipwrecked and managed to get there and he was very lucky he did not drown with the other. Whatever happened to him made him the person he is today. And that is a whole new story that she knew nothing about and respectfully she did not want to cross that line into his private life, stepping into his past and just crossing a line that no one should.

And back to describing him physically he had puppy dog eyes that would melt your heart has changed into emotionless eyes if you looked carefully enough and if a certain person did not keep saying things like this making her notice and having it stuck in her brain forever. Oh, there was also the fact that he was also Green Arrow another Billionaire vigilante but he does not wear a cape on his back just the old bows and arrows.

And they also happen to go by the nicknames of Brucie and Ollie nicknamed by their loved ones, fans and the media in a pain staking hilarious way which only a few people would actually call them face to face. And if they did and they did not happen to like this person or liked being called this by person or were not allowed as this person was thinking of it as joke or a subtle dig. This person would likely to receive a deadly glare and/or a bruised arm because of 'light' punch to the arm that was just meant to be a joke but was not.

They also had a lot of anger issues which they kept concealed at bay in the inside which would just make them more violent when they were angry and in a fight. Which would explain the bruises, the black eyes broken bones and just everything that was broken or cracked.

* * *

The secrets about them being Vigilantes would be a secret that people would kill for or pay a King's or rather a Queens ransom just to know one of them. And many insane people would definitely kill for it to be kept a secret from everyone and kill anyone that get in their way and some that they the secret would.

And unfortunately, she knew both of their secret identities. But it was not like that they knew that. It was a secret that you wanted to share but at the same time you did not want to share or anyone else to know.

But these two secrets were nothing compared to the secret or rather secrets that she had depending on how you look at it. The secret that she had was big no massive and was the secret that would change everything, how you would look at everything and it would change history.

And there also happened to be Lex Luthor also a Billionaire that kept many secrets from the world but unlike the other two his secrets are of the murderous type, secrets that the world should know about. But if anyone happened to come across this secret they would likely end up with a bullet right in the back or front of the skull. Nut more than likely disappear like smoke as if they never existed and so would everything they ever owned, along with their complete background and history.

She was convinced that he was pure evil and just maybe there was not anything good about him inside or not because there was never a shred of humanity in him. No matter how little it was or how deep and twisted it was she believed that there was good in everyone and she wanted to help everyone find it. Even if he was a shark dressed in a suit there was some kindness in him there just had to be because that was what most of the world had seen and she wanted more than anything for them to be right.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

And thinking of this made her remember the first time that she told someone the truth about herself. It was to her best friend and was something that she could never forget ever.

It was tearing her apart inside and out she could physically feel the pain and she could not live like this so she had to tell someone, she just had to. So, she chooses her best friend Pete Ross to be the first and possibly only person that she would ever tell because she knew she could trust him with the truth.

" Pete, you are not going to believe what I have to tell you because it is pretty shocking and I have no idea how you are going to react so please keep an open mind when I tell you Ok! " said Clark.

" You are starting to worry me Clark " said Pete jokingly but still concerned.

But she took a deep breath in and began to speak the truth because she felt like she needed to tell someone about it so she could hear it out loud and so that she could finally take it all in. Once it was out in the open maybe just then she could fully believe it herself because deep down she was trying to convince herself that it was not true so she could look herself in the mirror and she would not be a _monster or a thing_ in her own eyes because she was not sure just _what_ she is yet or what the hell she should even call herself.

" I have evidence that aliens exist " said Clark.

" Are you serious Clark! Because of all people to believe in aliens I never thought that you would be one of them. Not that I am one of them but I am interested in what you have to say because I cannot wait to hear it " said Pete.

" I already know that you believe in aliens considering all the movies you make me watch with you. Plus, I have seen your room with all the books and you are a fanatic about aliens Pete. It is no secret that you believe in them and considering your favourite film is ET which you like to talk about constantly and make me watch _every single Halloween and for some reason Valentine's Day_ " said Clark doing her best not to roll her eyes and nearly succeeding until the bitter end.

" Really so where is this evidence ? " said Pete rubbing his hands together excitedly.

" You are looking at it " said Clark gesturing to herself as she looked him in the face but not looking him in the eye.

" I do not see this evidence " said a clueless Pete looking around the room.

" It is me I am E.T from Kansas " said Clark.

* * *

She had no idea what the hell what she was saying at this point but she was just trying to get it out and it was all coming out all the wrong way and not like the speech that she had written. That was now upstairs in her room which she had so desperately wished that she had with her but had stupidly forgotten.

" What like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz ? " said Pete teasing.

" Dorothy ? She was not an alien " said Clark angry but then started to scratch at the back of her neck as she was thinking " But you could say that she an alien in OZ ? " said Clark as herself.

Interesting and fun fact _**Dorothy**_ meaning: Gift of God.

She was so nothing like Dorothy Gale from the Wizard of Oz. Except the part where she is or was depending on how you look at they both are Orphans and sent to live with someone else. Dorothy was sent to her Aunt and Uncle's and she was sent to the with the Kent who would raise her as their daughter and they would be her Mother and Father.

Apart from the fact that she lived on a farm and that farm was in Kansas where her farm was located.

Also, there was the interesting way of transportation of getting to where she needed to go. She had a space ship and Dorothy had a pair of ruby slippers. And they both also had the whole Tornado thing in common as well if Dorothy was able to destroy the one that took her to Oz?

* * *

Also interesting fact red happens to be her favourite colour but sometimes it also could be blue depending on the kind of mood she was in at the time or how old she was. But both colours no matter what happened to be her favourite colour and if she really had to pick she could not pick, not really. Then she wondered what would other people's favourite colours because you could never really tell.

Pete would say that his favourite colour is the colour of the Metropolis Sharks and he would say this to his dying breath but she really knew that it was purple.

Lana was obvious pink.

Mum and Dad the sweet loved sick couple was also happened to be red because of the blanket that she was wrapped up in when they found her in.

Chloe whatever colour her mood ring was or the colour of a good cup of coffee or tea or the other caffeine drinks that the list just goes on and on.

Green Arrow and Batman do you really need to guess what their favourite colours are ?

* * *

And back to the Dorothy thing she also had a pet dog.

And there also happened to be the time where she dressed up as Dorothy for three Halloween's in common. Pete would always dress up as an alien, a friendly alien of course which also happened to make her very happy about that.

There was also the fact that Wizard of Oz also was her favourite film when she was kid and was all she would watch constantly annoying her parents almost into insanity because she knew it word by word.

Also "Somewhere over the Rainbow " was her favourite sing to sing constantly as she did her chores and hum it constantly. And her parents never did get fed up with her singing it because they said that she had a beautiful voice. But too bad for her stage fright and that she was too scared to sing in front of others that were not family or people that were really close friends that she would consider family. The one time she did get her solo in church and had a complete melt down and forgot her line and just forgot to sing, she was just glad that YouTube had not be invented at that time. Still gave her nightmares to this very day thinking about that moment of shame and embarrassment.

Stage fright!

* * *

The song also happened to remind her of her powers and the fact that she was really looking for something else something that she could not reach. And when she learned that she could fly was when it really spoke to her and each verse spoke to her more and more. And the part of babies crying she could hear them and so much more people crying and sometimes for help.

Also, she had a dog which she loved more than anything and her Dad did kind of looked like the Scarecrow but she was not going to tell him that. But she did tell her Mum in as a joke who just looked and then started bursting out laughing when she saw him put the scarecrow up in the field the next day. And he remained clueless to why the both of them were laughing at him and pointing because he had hay stuck in his hair. Still a funny memory to this day and still made her smile when she thought about it.

* * *

Now she could Pete stare at her while she was in her deep thought and she then realized that she was making her confession to him.

'Oh, right the whole I am an alien confession' she thought as she guilty smiled.

" Clark ? " said Pete snapping her back into full reality.

She just twiddled with her thumbs and nodded ready for what Pete had to say.

" I do not believe Clark you are the most normal person I have ever met, well maybe too normal ? " said Pete as he was thinking about it.

But she gave him a serious and sincere look that made him think about it.

* * *

" So ? " said a curious Pete.

" If you really are an alien does that mean you have ...well ?..." Pete was now blushing for some reason at this point " Like extra things! Like powers or something that us mere human does not have ? " said Pete.

Then he started to look at her chest which immediately made her arms covering them.

" Do you have like three breasts or something ? " said Pete.

Her mouth just gaped open in shock and stayed that way as Pete continued to say the most inappropriate things that should never be said or even cross someone's mind. Especially when this person was meant to be their best friend.

" And what about you know down there ? " said Pete pointing.

Now his next line still to this day made her mad.

" Can I see ? " said Pete.

Now she was mad and she could see Pete had immediately regretted what he had just said because he was now backing away.

" Why are your eyes all red and scary looking ? " said Pete.

She quickly covered her eyes with her hands stopping her head vision coming out and just burning her heads.

And now when it stopped and she removed her hands they were now smoking or smoke was coming from them.

" Pete, you should really think about what you are going to say before you say it. Pervert " said Clark as she covered her chest again.

Awkward moment of silence as they were both turning red.

" So, my Best Friend is an alien " said Pete coming to the realisation.

She could not really muster a word to say because she was waiting for his reaction and let him do it on his own.

" That is so cool and I am sorry about ..." said Pete as his eyes started to lower.

Now she moved her arms and tightened them into fists angrier at Pete again but happy as well.

" STOP LOOKING AT MY CHEST...They are perfectly normal, two and all _everything_ his _physically_ normal about me " said a very loud and angry Clark in that moment.

Pete just gave her a cheeky yet apologetic look.

" You are still looking " said Clark.

" I can't help...believe me Clark honest to God I wish I could but I am going to need some time to take it all in. But I do think it is cool and you do not have anything to worry about I will not tell a single soul I swear on my entire comic book collection, cross my heart and hope to die and all that " said Pete.

She smiled happily " Pinkie swear " said Clark.

" Pinkie swear " said Pete smiling.

Awkward silence as they both looked at the ground looking at their feet.

" So, a quick game of basketball and you can show me what else you are capable of " said Pete.

She smiled and zoomed across the room grabbing the basketball in a blink of an eye making Pete rubbing his eyes in shock.

" Pete you have got no idea what you are in for " said Clark.

* * *

She told him her secret three weeks after her parents had told her the truth and because she needed to talk to someone other than her parents. She needed to be able to trust someone her own age and someone that she could talk to and trust. She just had to speak to someone or she would go insane with all the thoughts inside her head because she was feeling more alone in her life at this point. Even more so when she was told that she was adopted and things became clearer and less clear at that point. But also making her more distant from others and making her feel more isolated and more of a freak than ever because she had no idea what the hell she was.

She had not regretted telling Pete ever.

Well except when he spent the next four years of High School trying to convince her to become a Superhero and do a hell a lot more research on aliens and vigilantes. And getting Chloe involved in this and making it almost a daily thing for them and so much that it would drive a sane person mad. But she just got over it eventually and sadly she got a little interested in it after the nonstop and the digging that they did she had found what she wanted to do with her life to be a Journalist.

Chloe was the same except she was going for private detective and wanting to write books instead but journalism would be her stepping stone to the her ultimate book she could write the next undercover seedy dark type book she wanted to write an expose. The ultimate one and she would not stop until she got what she wanted even if it crossed some lines to get to it. Which would terrify everyone and make her less trusting which gave her less friends and was just bad.

But Chloe, she eventually stumbled upon her secret or rather spaceship and she had to tell her the truth and practically beg her not to tell anyone. And thankfully she did not tell anyone her secret but she left town after a year of knowing missing their senior year because she had finished early without telling anyone.

Pete, he wanted to join F.B.I or C.I.A so he could find out more about area 51 which was the happiest moment of his life when he found out it was real.

She could not help but laugh but she knew he was serious and that it would be something that he would be great at.


	2. Chapter 2

She and most of the world had known that Green Arrow had taken the lives of criminals by putting an arrow through them like they were made of butter, it was that easy. And that made it terrifying to think of if he had been turned into the dark side that he would just might be unstoppable. It would take a hell of a lot of fire power to take him down and a lot of lives along with it.

But this also made her think is there a difference in killing and murdering a person. Even though she knew that she could never take a life because it was not something that was not in her and she did not have that kind of darkness in her or in her life growing up, so she could never see herself doing anything like that.

* * *

She grew up in Smallville of places or also known as " Dullsville " which almost every teenager or probably every teenager had called it that at one point. Nothing interesting or out of the blue happened because each and every single day was predictable as the next and you did not need to be a psychic to see what was coming next. It was peaceful and the only violence you would get was really when there was Football game going on with all the drinking, winning or losing was the only time that spirits were truly risen and no one was bored.

But she loved it every single part of growing up there because she knew everyone and everyone knew her, there was not a single stranger in town. And they all knew each other's business and even helping each other as they were all neighbours and friendly at that. She knew that it was one of the nicest places on earth. And this had been a huge impact on her personality and the kind of person that she truly wanted to be because the two nicest people in the world just happened to be her parents. And even though she was theirs by blood they were her parents no doubt on each side. She felt like she was the luckiest person in the entire world/galaxy to be found and raised by these two people because for all she knew she could have grown up to be a monster.

Smallville she could throw ball over two miles long and her faithful dog Shelby could easily find it and bring it back in no time at all or sometimes a long time but always did return it. Well there was basically nowhere to look other than the corn field that she could easily make her way through.

* * *

One of the biggest and most shocking thing that had the town talking for months just was her surprise. It was because her parents had kept it a secret because apparently, they were 'private people' and wanted to make sure it all fell through before they told anyone.

I mean it is not like they had found a baby in a cabbage patch just like you are told one of the many stories growing up where babies come from. The truth was that they had come across a spaceship in the middle of a cornfield and when they looked inside it they were shocked to what they had found. Inside was a baby girl that just happened to be you guessed it an alien and also happened to be her. Apparently, she was a gift to them by her now deceased parents from another planet and several galaxies away and that said planet was now destroyed.

And she had been told this on loophole the moment after she was told that she was an alien and it was now elevator music to her ears.

There was no greater unconditional love in the world than that for the love for parents for their child(ren) and that was exactly what she was brought up to love. And watching her parents who were in love, she could swear that they had love each other deeper and deeper every day. They never gotten tired of each other even when they were angry with each other of a disagreement. People who say that true love is not real or do not even believe it, well if you were to meet Jonathan and Martha Kent that would change their minds no doubt.

Distracted in too much thought of the past and should really getting back to the point of what was thinking of the start when started this.

What is the difference between a Killer and a Murderer ?

* * *

 **Killer**

Kill - Cause the death of (a person, animal, or other living thing).

Put an end to or cause the failure or defeat of (something).

Can be an animal or human that does the deed of taking a life of an animal or human.

Can be legally done: In some cases, by Doctors

Spies (007 a license to kill)

Law Enforcement

Others as well

* * *

 **Murderer**

Murder- The unlawful premeditated killing of one human being by another

A very difficult or unpleasant task or experience.

Murder is human thing and is therefore do by humans or rather monsters because it was rather an inhuman and cruel thing to do.

'Reasons' people murder

Mercy Killing

Greed

Anger

Certain Beliefs

Desperation - Drugs and Alcohol

Revenge

Power

The chance

As a career

Fun

In their nature

Food (Cannibals very twisted after watching Hannibal)

Pride

Being in Inhuman

* * *

And some many more that it is painful because there is so many and even with these lists of 'reasons' she knew that she could never do even one of them.

Murder is not legal and those who do it for money and get away with it are no better than the people in jail for it.

It also made her wonder if it was not her parents, the Kent's that had found her then she would have never been Clark Kent and she would never would have been the person that she is today.

Would it be possible that she would have been a serial killer ?

She did watch a lot of things growing up with aliens in it courtesy her best friend Pete Ross, he had been the one that had got her to watch them all with him and made her watch them all. And in return she had made him watch a select few things that she had liked to watch, that he had hated because he was a boy. But later had learned he had loved them all but was too afraid to admit that he had liked them because he was embarrassed of what people might think.

She watched DBZ and watched it all over again with Pete making her when he found out that she was an Alien. Both home planets were destroyed and both of them were sent to earth when they were babies, but for very different reasons. And both were raised by the person/people that had found them and had be raised in the woods/farm all in the nature growing up with animals and in the quiet away from the busy world.

And the whole Goku head trauma had made her think and had made her think of more of what might have happened and if she could have been a monster or was a monster.

 _Stupid TV is so poisonous and addictive._

But after a few chats and a few more after that she was more than she was not a monster, and was not sent here to destroy all life on earth and was more than happy to learn that she was not sent there because of that.

And was more than happy she was not anything like Goku because well he might be a good guy but he was a complete idiot and had more bronze than brains, if he had any brains at all.

So much violence and so many deaths, she wondered if her life would ever be like that and would she ever find other aliens in her life.

Was there any other aliens already on earth that she did not already know about ?

Was she really the last of her kind or could others just pop up ?

She knew one thing for sure, and that was she wanted to be nothing like Green Arrow at all of _Heroes_ out there he was certainly one of the worst kind of people.

Even with all the things she knew that Oliver Queen had be through and put through she just could not understand his justified reasons for all the lives that he had took. And she was struggling with herself that she should put a stop to his crimes or let him carry on what he does with his choices knowing that her choice to stop him would change everything. And that choice could potentially make everything worse as she did it not knowing if taking him out would be a good thing or bad thing, but knowing it would be good thing for criminals. And knowing right away the secrets that he carried with him would endanger his family and loved ones, just like her secret would and could.

All she knew for the time being she was staying as far away from him as possible for the time being until she got her ground and bearings.

 _What was she thinking again ?_

Oh yeah how she met Green Arrow/Oliver Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part One of finding out**

For the whole summer she lived in Star City living in a cheap flat with Lana and Chloe. No boys were allowed so sorry Pete you were not allowed to stay with the girls. So it was the three of them staying there and living in the big scary City.

Chloe was meeting with some friends that she had met on the internet and thought that she might need a body guard because you never know the creeps that you can meet on the internet. And she was that said bodyguard that she would need and Chloe in return was going to help to her out with a few things that she needed to know or few fact finding missions.

Also Chloe was trying to get the big scoop on another rumoured Vigilante that was running around the City saving people. There was one story where he stole from a rich guy and gave all the money to the poor and this story just made him sound like Robin Hood.

But Clark, herself was more interested in finding out if Robin Hood was real and not a fictional character that was told to children during the hard times, that then turned into legends and was now an Urban Legend that everyone knew. She wanted to know if the Urban Legend was real or not and frankly she did not care for another Vigilante or want to run into another one because look what happened the last time.

And look how well all of that went down she was just lucky that she got out of there on time and that she was not stuck in an elevator with Batman anymore because who would want to be stuck in an elevator with him. Or on a roof top, where he attacks you for no good reason throwing Batarangs and knocking out your best friend.

 _Terrible thing._

But come on another Vigilante she did not want to be it and Chloe just had to tell her all about him, when they had arrived and not before.

* * *

Chloe wanted to hunt down a Vigilante to get her big story when that was something that she did not want to be involved in but somehow she just saw herself getting dragged into it. But so far Chloe had no luck in finding the Vigilante.

Lana was also had an Internship in a fashion line at first but as soon as they saw her they asked to be a model which she took of course. But she only took it for her the job opportunities so that she could get the connections and of course all of the free clothes and parties that she could attend to

Star City was a big and beautiful city with what it says in the name 'Star', there was a lot of stars out at night and made the sky light up ever so beautifully. And sometime she would sneak back to Smallville and go back to Star City with a telescope in her hands to look at them at night.

* * *

Well one of those night were she was looking through her telescope in the middle of the night looking up at the night sky expecting to see more stars. But unfortunately for her she did not get to see much stars that night because when she did look through the telescope, she had thought she had seen a shooting star at first. But then she remembered that stars are not green and she just had to look much further and she wanted to know what the hell it was and what was going on ?

And before she knew it she was zooming in looking much closer to where the green blur was as she used her X-Ray Vision to look through the buildings to see if she could find the mystery green blur and to her amazement she was able to find it, but also there was more surprises to come soon after that she was not expecting.

She was then she took a closer look a she was seeing a guy in green hood that as dressed like Robin Hood. He was freaking just like Robin Hood ! Even with the bows and arrows. He was shooting arrows at people with guns and he was the one winning.

 _What is that saying again ?_

" Never bring a knife to a gun fight "

And in all the movies and TV shows the person with the knife and not the gun is usually the one that walks away winning with their life intact with the other(s) losing and also losing their lives. Well the same could be for this guy.

" Never bring a gun to a bows and arrows fight " ?

 _Now it does not sound right._

But he was still bloody freaking shooting arrows, not bullet but arrows and he was doing a hell of a lot better than the guys with guns. Who were fucking losing and just looking at these guys they were so going to loses their jobs as 'security guards' because they really sucked at their jobs. Breaking an expensive vase, window, breaking down doors, making a racket and now the police were coming to either their rescue and make an arrest of potentially all of them.

She could not help but watch the entire show as everything unfolded she wanted to know what was going to happen next. She was not going to 'peak' this time unless she had to because a life could depend on it.

Robin Hood had won but with the police now showing up the he was now going to have to flee but she had no idea how he was going to that, so she just had to watch and see what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **POW**

He had shot one arrow with a rope attached to and he was now on it just as quick as she could. boy was he fast. He was already on it and he moved gliding on it and the police were just as gobsmacked as her as they all watched him gliding across the sky to the other side of the town. Moving down so smoothly in the moonlight and the starlight with the full moon up and everything it was almost something out of a film she was watching. And it was entertaining, with some popcorn and a good seat this was something that she could watch all the time.

A lot of people these day were becoming the impossible and she was watching it all unfold and it was just shocking to the bone as he was jumping and now running down the stairs.

" Shit " said Clark as she realized where she currently was.

She was currently floating in the air as she had stepped forward to look closer and she did not realize that she was floating in the air five feet from where she was originally standing on the roof. And right now she had no ground beneath her feet to support her and closest ground to her feet was on the ground and that was over two hundred feet.

Cheating a little she used her X-ray vision to have a little closer look and hey could always say that she was trying to get her powers to work better and get better control of them. This time she was doing everything in her will power and to her best of her abilities not to 'peak' to see who is under the hood. Even though she was so desperate to and wanted to know when it was because who would not want to know. But after the last time she had 'peaked' she had run into _him_ a week later and that had to be one of the most embarrassing and awkward moments of her life. That only the two of them knew about, well hopefully any way because she had not told anyone and was not planning to. She bet that guy had told everyone what happened and tod people about it over drinks, and she had so hated herself for thinking about this and the other things she had thought.

She was so not going to peak this time, and he was just about to take his Hood off when he was going into the closet, so she quickly looked away.

* * *

Now realizing that she was not using her telescope anymore and was not on the roof as she looked to the ground.

Gulp

She was now struggling to stay still as she was floating around like a baby bird that was just learning to fly and was not doing a good job of it. Even putting her hands out like they were wings trying to stay steady even though she had no idea if that would even work or how it was even working, and was so not.

Her feet felt like they were in some kind of quick sand that was pulling her down to the ground and almost swallowing her whole.

And it did not help the fact that it was now raining and within seconds she was dripping wet and had lost her glasses in her own struggle. Even though she knew that if she fell she would not been harmed and the only thing that would be harmed would be the ground and the bin that she was seeing below her. Logically knowing there was no pain but her fear of falling but she would still fall and she did not want to fall because she had a small fear of falling.

This was the first time that she had seen Green Arrow and was also the first that she had seen him but he had not seen her and this would not be the last of so many that summer internship.

She even looked it up the Phobia which she did so not have was called Basophobia. It is not the Phobia Acrophobia, the fear of Heights because she loved Heights she just did not like being at the edge of things and she did not like the wind in her face or airplanes. She so hated airplanes along with the fear of flying. Even though these two phobias can be thought as basically the same and are common to have the both of them, they are different and almost common.

Aviophobia or Aerophobia the fear of flying is the other phobia that she was referring to by the way and she was so going to have a panic attack right now because she was going two or maybe three of her phobia's right now.

* * *

"N-no No no I can do this, I can stay in this spot in the middle of the air that I am floating on. F-floating on...shit...Daddy " said a scared Clark.

When flapping her arms as she was falling deeper and going up and down.

" Help me ! ... Somebody save me, please " said Clark.

 **BANG**

Within seconds of giving up she had fallen from the starry skies and fallen head first into the bin.

" Yuck " she said as she got out of the bin.

Taking the rotten banana peel from the top of her head and the several needles out of her pockets that had somehow gotten in there. And smelling herself, she did not like what she was smelling.

" I think I am going to be sick " said Clark.

She never ever sweated and the only thing that she had ever gotten on her that made her smell was the things on the farm and she was just used to those smells that it was nothing and so was everyone else. But this smell was by far the worst smell that she had ever smelled on herself and she just wanted to kick herself and the bin.

And she even turned around to kick the bin but when she looked at it her face could not help but drop from shock as she did not realize it at the time but she had ripped it as she was getting out of it.

She just gritted her teeth not wanting to say another word as she did a quick inspection not seeing anyone, but only hearing a few sounds round about. Knowing that she had to be quick she quickly bent it back in shape and used her heat vision so that she could fix it.

And blowing away the smoke that was now coming from the bin was not good either because it was a strong smell and was getting people's attention.

* * *

She did not like this night, it was a bad night because she was starting to realize that her powers were getting stronger and she was not in complete control of them anymore. She already knew that she was getting stronger by the several accidents that she had that included breaking a tractor on the farm with her foot just trying to use it.

Now she was starting to get scared of herself and just what she was and is capable of doing because what if she became a monster or accidentally fried someone with her heat vision. She had nearly set fire to the entire school when her heat vision first kicked and in set fire accidentally to several other things. This was one of the frightening times of her life and also the time that she was the most insecure of herself and started to stay away from others including her friends and family.

But with sometime she was able to get a hold on that power that she considers one of the most dangerous because of just how strong it is and deathly like her strength.

She could get a handle on this whole _flying_ thing, right ?

* * *

She did have the special made glasses that her Dad made when she was learning to use her heat vision and for some reasons she just stuck to wearing them.

And the fact that all her powers seemed to be getting stronger and she was by far more powerful than she was from just a year ago. Which was frightening her even more every single day, she was just not telling anyone this because she already knew what they would say and they would try to help and support her. But deep down something was telling her that she had to go somewhere else or to someone else because it was just a feeling that she had ever since she learned that she was an alien.

She cleared her mind of all negative thoughts and quickly zoomed back to the apartment.

* * *

But to her surprise the lights were on but no one was supposed to be home, which only meant one thing that someone that was not supposed to be there was inside. And the stupid criminals had just done the stupidest thing that they ever done because right now she was not in the best of moods.

 **THUMP**

She threw the three burglars, unconscious of course into the same bin that she had fallen into and then made and anonymous phone call to the police to have them picked up. Sure she could have been easier on them but she was having a bad set back and they had made a mess of the apartment. Sure it only took a couple of seconds to clean up the mess the entire apartment and fixing everything they broke, but it was the principal.

* * *

She sat on the ouch emotionally exhausted from her long day of events.

And it was then that she had realized that she had found out she had a new ability that had kicked in that day. And that was the vision thing, that she was able to basically zoom in closer seeing things from a far distance that she was not capable of before and she did not use her telescope to do it.

Now she and the others had spent the rest of the night trying to come up with a new name for her new power and also celebrate her first official defeat of criminals in that City. And it also turned out to be the first time that the police or no one else was involved and getting all suspicious.

Chloe did some hacking and turns out these guys were wanted for other burglaries and were immediately arrested for it. And all they had was a couple of bruises and a concussion so despite that it was all good and there was nothing to worry about.

And Chloe was excited to hear the fact that the latest of late Vigilantes did exist after all and he was not a myth, just mythstaken as one. Which Chloe even more excited to be in town to see what she could find and what was happening and why.

Lana just made a few comments on what he had decided to wear and that tights were so in this season and if she, Clark ever decided to become a Superhero like Pete and the rest of them wanted she wanted to be the one to design her superhero outfit.

* * *

" A guy dressed as a Bat and one as Robin Hood clearly these guys have issues " said Lana.

" Hey, who says that they are male they could be female. Right Clark ? " said Chloe.

'Sorry Chloe but Bat _man_ is male and also happens to be a boy billionaire that you have a major crush on' thought Clark as she sipped her juice.

" It is BatMAN clearly he is a dude and come on if Robin Hood was a girl she would so wear a Red Hood and be like Red Riding Hood " said Lana.

" Come on Green is a unisex colour and so is red, he could be a dude. And he is called Green Arrow " said Chloe.

" Clark has seen the both of them, she has got to know, right Clark ? " said Lana looking at her.

And now so was Chloe as they both had their undivided and full attention on her.

" Huh ?...W-well, well Batman is clearly a guy and Green Arrow ? Unless it is a bearded woman then Green Arrow is also a guy " said Clark, then she took along drink of the milk right from the bottle.

Chloe was defeated and Lana was victorious.

* * *

" Told you and no girl right in her right mind would ever wearing anything like that " said Lana.

" Hold on Clark, Do you know who they are ? " said Chloe.

She just continued to chugging down the bottle shaking her head.

" Come Clark you are the worst liar that I know when confronted " said Lana.

'Yeah I really had to work on that' thought Clark.

" Look I swear I do not know who Green Arrow is " said Clark with her hands in the air.

Both of their faces were surprised.

" YOU KNOW WHO BATMAN IS " screamed Chloe and Lana at the same time.

" Not so loud " said Clark.

They were just nodding like dogs.

" Well ? " said Chloe smiling like a shark.

" Well what ? " said Clark.

" Come one we are your Best Friends, so who is he ? " said Lana.

" Sorry I cannot tell you that " said Clark.

" Come Clark, no more secrets " said Lana furiously.

" Sorry but is not my secret to tell. It is something that I would rather keep secret because this is one secret I know that can get people killed if they start to dig too deep " said Clark.

" You are talking about me " said Chloe notably.

" Chloe...I did not mean to..." said Clark.

" It is ok Clark, I keep secrets as well from you guys so it is only fair that you get to do the same " said Chloe.

" So, I am the only one that does not keep secrets, you two are unbelievable " said a clearly pissed off Lana heading to her room.

They both looked at her feeling guilty.

" Shit I forgot to go and meet my parents " said Clark and she quickly disappeared out the room almost out of thin air.

And Chloe just waved at the air and sighed like she always did.

* * *

And Clark was now back in Smallville for dinner with her parents like she had to do every single night as per their agreement on letting her stay in Starling City. And of course, her Dad was as always mad at her for being late but quickly calmed down when her Mum brought out the food. It had been sitting in the oven waiting for her to come and her Dad was just mad and hungry because it was almost midnight.

She just hugged her Dad as soon as she saw him because she missed him and then hugged her Mum. And then hugged them both at the same time when she said Goodbye.

And when she got back to the apartment everything was already forgiven and they spent the rest of the night asking her what happened. And she had let them in on a few things that had happened but kept the major stuff to herself of course.

And they all ended up in a agreement on calling her new power Telescopic Vision and it was in honour of her telescope of course that she just loved to lug around her since she was given it by her Dad.

And a while after she had been able to perfect it she would come across another much more powerful and called it Microscopic Vision. That of course was when she was able to fly in the sky without any fear and was just excitement in her heart.

* * *

On the first day of her Internship to say that it was a bad start would be a kind thing because it was one of the most ...questionable days of her life, starting with the elevator again of all things. She did not believe in curses but if she did and she did not then she would definitely say she was cursed with elevators in the most unfortunate ways.

All she did was get in the elevator because she did not want to take the stairs because they were getting cleaned right now and some of the floors were being painted right now. Of all days to do it, why do it when the new Interns were starting on their very first day and when they would all be showing up at the exact same time.


	4. Chapter 4

On the first day of her Internship to say that it was a bad start would be a kind thing because it was one of the most ...questionable days of her life, starting with the elevator again of all things. She did not believe in curses but if she did and she did not then she would definitely say she was cursed with elevators in the most unfortunate ways.

All she did was get in the elevator because she did not want to take the stairs because they were being cleaned right now and some of the floors were being painted right now. And things always happen like this. Why when you have a business of all days to do it, why do to this type of stuff when the new Interns were starting on their very first day and when they would all be showing up at the exact same time, and not before it. It happens a hell of a lot and just gets in the way and lot of complaints, accidents and so many injuries that can be hilariously funny just watching it and would be put on YouTube for you to be scarred for life as everyone watches it over and over again. Or you get some serious injuries and are physically scarred for life instead of mentally or just might be the both of them. And the worst someone could die because the roof caves in on them or slip on the floor making someone fall out of a window.

And hey the same thing was going on when she had an Interview in Gotham, which made her slide on the floor when she was running away. And of course, gave whatever maniac the chance to plant all of those bombs that would have killed everyone inside the building. But hey t least the elevator was still running and had no holes in it and the buttons were all fixed as well. It was a subject that she did not want to think about again because it would make her cringe and just a little curious of what happened wit everyone later and wanting to find out more. And she knew if she found out just a little more then she would have to do some investigating and she be in it neck deep with trouble and her secret would be bound to be found out by a certain someone and others that she did not want finding out.

* * *

Just stepping in the lift thing were tense, very tense as well as the atmosphere and there was whispering going on as everyone was giving each other looks. Questionable looks as if they were not trusting each other as if there was a stink in the air that there was someone here or nearby not to be trusted.

They were all looking at each other and ignoring the very tall teenage girl that had accidentally bumped into all of them somehow at the exact same time knocking them into walls and a lot of papers split on the ground.

What had caused her to be to clumsy ?, you may ask and you will receive no answer because she will not tell anyone that she knows that she had accidentally had another 'incident' just like this for the second time this week.

She was really starting to get clumsy and for some reason she got it in her mind that it would be a great idea to wear the high heels that she may have borrowed from her Mum with her knowing. And besides they were two sizes too big for her mother rather small feet. It was a present given to her Mum from her Grandfather how bought her a pair of shoes for a Christmas present just sending them in the post, he never did get the right size was either too big or too small. The man could never get the right size for his own daughter but he always seemed to get the right size for his Granddaughter that he loved so much, but always from a distance.

The men in her family never seemed to get along with each other.

Back to the high heels turns out her feet had grown since the last time that she borrowed them without asking because right now they were far too tight and they were killing her feet. Of all things in the world to cause her pain in Earth she never thought that it would be a pair of fucking high heels. Her mother was so going to kill her because the high heels were no longer High heels because there were no heels because one of them had broken off as soon as stepped into the lift and that is she bumped into the others.

No, she was going to have to break the other one off and have to walk around like a duck for the rest of the day with the awkward shoes on her feet. Unless she wore her no shoes or zoomed or super speed to next shop to buy a pair and she was still trying to decide on what to call it when she moved so fast.

But also if she did s _uper speed ?_ then she would end up sanding down the bottom of the shoes to nothing and then they would just be regular shoes that she could just wear really uncomfortably.

Everyone was still giving each other suspicious looks as they all took sips from their coffees and teas, the smell of green teas was in the air and there was a lot of stressed out people in here. She could hear and feel their heart beats like a drum going off one of these people was definitely nervous and scared just being here and that was starting to get her worried.

But most of all why had someone pressed the button so that the lift would go already so that she could get there and start her work so that she could get home because right now she did not want to be here.

 _Press the button already._

Well if someone was not going to do it then she as sure as hell was going to do it because she did not want to be late on her first day. Like she is always somehow late for school or just makes it in on time, just barely because she likes sleeping in. Sometimes she would even be in bed when the school bell rang and it would wake her up and she would have to rush to get to school already late and in a rush sometimes missing first period and second because she broke her alarm in her sleep. That tended to happen a lot and her parents had got bed up of buying her new ones, so instead put a roaster just outside her room window in the mornings that usually waked her up. It was a good wakeup call and traffic was an even better one with screaming and pamping drivers angry with each other, road rage was a terrible thing.

She pushed past everyone and pressed the button. But still the lift was not moving which started to make her panic remembering the last time that something potentially like this could happen. And because of that she was starting to fear the worse and did not want this to happen not again.

Discreetly as best she could she used her X-ray vision to see if there was anything wrong with the elevator, just in case anything was going wrong that she may or not have to deal with. But when she searched there was nothing that she could see that could be a potential threat to anyone's life.

* * *

 **ELEVATOR NOT WORKING**

'Great' she thought almost sulking.

She stepped out the lift and the door closed immediately after she stepped out and now the lift was going up and her luck was running out.

She quietly laughed and just smiled this always happened to her, this was just her kind of luck that she would always have. Just shaking her head, she was hoping that things like this would not happen to her all the time in the near future.

Looking at her watch she had to be up there in less than fifty seconds or she would be late and she was told if she was late on her first day then she would be better not coming back at all. It was probably just a threat that they always give like the one you tell your child " That the bad man will come to get you if you do not behave " but that was something that was never told to her.

She just quickly super speed up the stairs knocking some papers out of other people's hand and some out the window, somehow leaving the people confused and angry with themselves. Shaking their heads and really mad at the people beside them giving them the stink eye or getting the stink eye from the others.

She was hoping that this was not going to be her future always knocking papers out of other people's hands and creating such a big mess that it was unreal.

She realized that she had yellow paint on her coat when she got to the very top of the stairs and she was wearing really bright yellow. This was not her colour and this had ruined her favourite red coat that she had just bought and was now ruined. Well hopefully her Mother could get the stains out before she would kill her because she really loves that coat almost as much as she loves the jeans, which she now realized that she had paint on as well.

And the shoes were now flats and they were actually comfortable looking really good and that she was liking them so much more. Her mother was so going to kill her for this but she could live with that and she knew that she was thinking about a lot of puns, but she liked puns. They were fun and they always got the best reactions when they were said them and it was her way of saying a joke. And if you were smart enough you would get the joke but most of the time people would not and it would sound like she was saying the wrong thing and well things would just get complicated.

She was told that she had a twisted sense of humour.

* * *

Well she would just have to laugh off this incident and the rest of her day with paint on her and even some of it in her hair.

She just had to say her father would say " Buck up " and she could go about the rest of her day hoping that no one would notice or would care that she had paint on her.

Her nerves were starting to get the better of her and she did not want to be here anymore and do this job anymore. Yeah, she could live on the Farm for the rest of her life and be a Farmer she liked living on the Farm and she liked doing the jobs because she was good at them. It was hard work and she loved doing the hard earned work with manual labour and the constant effort she had to put into it all the time.

She loved working with the animals and she loved the sun working in it all the time and she loved everything about the job from the smell of the Farm to the ...ok maybe she did not like all of the smells.

Oh !

She was thinking too much again.

She looked in the Bullpen and smiled as she saw it, she was here and this place was feeling like home all her fears for nothing. And she could just feel it in her gut that this was the place where she belonged and this is what she should be doing with her life.

She saw the other Intern as well all ready to go to work as well and all looked just as excited as she was and also terrified.

There was a lot of empty desks and seats with no one in them or a sign that anyone had worked there or had ever worked there at all. They were just empty desks with no computers or the screens on them, with no lights or even scraps of paper lying around that was all scrunched up in a mood and thrown away into the bin. Though the bins were there and the bins were empty with bags in them.

* * *

 **CRASH**

A window was broken by the chair that was getting flung through the window of the room that it used to be in the private room.

She read the name on it and it was a very familiar name and that was probably why everyone was scared and shaking as they backed away from the office trying their best to protect themselves with anything that they could hold in their hands, from paper to a keyboard.

 **" I QUIT "** a man screamed.

The man with the silver hair then barged out of the office slamming the door behind him knocking down several pictures as he did. She could hear the frames smashing on the other side of the door and she could see a tall man behind the door who now was shrinking in fear looking like a very smaller man than he was.

This was Perry White and it was very clear that he had just quit in a raging storm.

She quickly stepped aside as he stormed passed her in a blind rage as he took a box filled of his things for his diploma, laptop, glasses and a bottle of whiskey that he was trying to hide. But she could smell the alcohol on his breath and the smell of fries and hotdogs as well.

Perry had left the building.

Well when the people got out of the lift and were running out in fear he was of the White Shark was what he was called by some people in the Journalist world and now she could see why he was called this.

She could not help but smile nervously as she raised both her eyebrows not knowing what to say or do as of what she just witnessed, along with everyone else that was just standing still. The lift was empty apart from the man that had steam coming out of his ears and was red faced with anger just clutching onto the box.

And now the security guards were just on the floor, it looked like they were here to escort him out but they were far too late and they missed all the drama that had went on.

She so wanted to know what had caused all of this to go down in the first place and she knew herself too well to know that she could not let this one go. She was a curious one and maybe just a little noisy with her powers and all but she was not one to gossip because whatever she found out she would keep to herself.

* * *

*****Cough*****

The scared man came out of his office coughed and everyone stopped staring and immediately began to work, avoiding all eye contact with everyone else and just concentrating on their work.

She chuckled at little as she pushed her glasses up walking forward to the other Intern she was going to ask him what had happened with a little small talk and she really wanted to know what had happened because she could feel the tension in the air there was a lot more to this.

" Oops, sorry " she said.

She had accidentally bumped into someone and sent them flying onto the ground without realizing it at first until they hit the ground.

She froze very still when she did it and she could feel the eyes in the back of her skull, they were all staring at her. Some of them were chewing on their pen lids and typing without looking at their screens as they continued to watch.

" I am so sorry really sorry " said Clark.

She was blushing from embarrassment because she took one look at the man that she had knocked to the ground and he was big. He was really big, tall like and everything. He had muscles to go with his muscles and that was just his arms. She was beating he had a six pack to go with it and he was so smoking hot that ...she was starting to lose focus again. He was just so hot and just titling her head to get another look in and she had to stop herself from using her Heat Vision and her X-ray vision at the same time.

And because of this she was now flushing.

" Sorrry, sorry sorry " she said rumbling.

He looked up at her and she looked in his eyes she could not help but shudder this guy was terrifying when she looked him in the eye.

He was embarrassed.

" It is fine really it was really my fault " he said laughing half heartily.

He was trying to stand up.

" Let me help you there " said Clark nervously.

She did not give him the chance to answer as she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him up to his feet in no time at all.

" Hey oh you should might want to buy me dinner first " said the man teasing.

Making her blush completely.

" Sorry " said Clark.

He just smiled at her.

" You should really stop apologizes really " said the man.

Oh, the headache she was getting this was feeling a lot like déjà vu all over again.

" I forgot to introduce myself Oliver Queen but you can just call me Oliver because Mr Queen if my Father, well used to be my Father. You must be Clark " said Oliver Queen.

She was shocked and right now she was in shock.

" H-how do you know my name ? " said Clark.

He pointed to her name tag.

" Oh, right name tag, silly me, silly Clark. I am sorry " said Clark shaking her head and face palming at the same time.

Maybe she could just jump through the ceiling or out the window right now because she wanted to do that right now. Jumping out the window seemed like a really good idea at that moment and would be some much less embarrassing than what was happening right now.

" Clark Kent " she said as smiled putting her hand out without thinking straight.

He shook her hand and this time she remembered not to make her handshake too strong.

" Nice to meet you Clark " said Oliver Queen.

He kept staring at her before she realized that she was not wearing her glasses as she touched her face realizing that she had dropped them on the floor. She went to grab them at that moment feeling weird without her glasses and biting her lip trying not to say.

 _" My glasses, I can't see without my glasses "_

She quickly picked them up and put them on her face.

* * *

" Ollie " called a man out happily behind her.

And she knew that voice and she stood up in surprise.

" Bruce " said Oliver Queen.

He moved forward greeting the man and forgetting all about her making her very happy and hoping that she would be forgotten all about. And really hoping that he would not see her with her back turned to him and hoping that he could not see her, praying for it.

'Wait wasn't Oliver Queen the son of a Billionaire and ...!' she thought mortified.

She was walking away nervously.

" Miss Kent ? " said Bruce Wayne.

 _Shit Shit Shit_

She turned around nervously smiling and blushing as she did.

" Mr Ba-Bruce Wayne..n-nice to see you again " she said.

 _Was she sweating ?_

Because if she was this is how it must feel sweating and physically because she could definitely feel something on her forehead and her eyebrow.

He reached out shaking her hand and kissing her on the cheek, which she could not help but blush even more than she already was and she wondered just how red she must have been.

" Nice to see you again and I see that you met Ollie here " said Bruce.

She just shook her head.

" Ollie you do know that she is still in High School, right ? " said Bruce.

She swallowed nervously as the both of them were teasing and laughing at each other as if they had not seen each other in a lifetime. Good old friends reuniting and she just had to be quite literally stuck in the middle of it and she really was thinking of jumping out of the window at that very moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver Queen had soon left when his name had been called for his interview because apparently three Billionaires were being interviewed today on the lifestyle of a Billionaire and how it is like to be one growing up. Also, she had overheard a conversation that they would be ranked according to a certain scale on their charm and their looks of Playboy Billionaires, a article that could go many ways. It was a potential scandal and was the smell of desperation in the air for this article to be written.

Right now, she was supposed to be making runs and making coffees, photo copying things that needed to be photocopied. But No, she was stuck here to entertain Bruce Wayne and keep an eye on him because he had the habit of vanishing on people and was impossible to get an interview with. So, she was seen as the pretty distraction that was to babysit him and keep him there to make sure that he stayed there and she was picked simply because they had all seen the two of them chatting friendly. And she had stupidly let it slip that she had known him because of another encounter that she had and he was more and happy that she would keep him company.

This was her punishment and Karma for what had just accidentally happened with Oliver Queen.

* * *

" So you never took the Internship at Gotham " said Bruce curiously as he stated it.

She was so wishing that she could be anywhere else in the world right now, anywhere. Hell, she would even be alright if she was floating in the sky, in the cloud in the middle of the night over the Atlantic Ocean with sharks. Anywhere please !

She just shrugged and gave an half honest answer.

" Yeah well...I ...you how we teens like to change our minds at the last minute and yeah I changed my mind because well, well I am not saying your City is bad I am not saying that because it is, what is the word I am looking for Rustic no that is it Old Fashioned or Urban ? Yeah Urban would be the correct term for it yeah go with that " She said as she shook and nodded her head.

She did not take a single breath or pause will she continued to aimlessly ramble.

" And Mr Wayne I am not trying to insult you or the place you stay No that is something that is am definitely not trying to do...b-but that kind of place is just way too...It is just not my kind of place that I would like to ...live and hpmh...I am here with my friends as well ...girlfriends...I am girls that are friends...that you can also call girlfriends ...Plus my Dad , who is extremely overprotective did not want me staying there with all those rumours and all very ...worried and concerned about me ...They call every day and well that is a g-good because I love them and I love talking to them everyday ...I Mum says I am a real Daddy's girl and I love my Daddy and Mum best...I am rambling again aren't I ...tend to do that a lot really a lot ...Sorry I did not take the Internship in Gotham but one here instead. Star City beautiful place and I really really love the stars so it reminds me of home and I do not want to get homesick " said Clark.

* * *

 _And he thought Riddler and the Joker went on psychotic rants._

" I told you Miss Kent that you can call me Bruce and I hope in return that I could call you by your first name, that is if you do not mind " said Bruce.

* * *

 _Why could he just not go away_

She nodded meekly at him.

She so wanted to move her legs were feeling like jelly and would not allow her to move right now even if her brain was practically screaming for her to move her body was not reacting to the orders that the brain was giving.

 _They say that Ice cream gives you brain freeze, well she never did get brain freeze from ice cream. But this must be and is sure as hell the closest that she would ever get to it and the feeling she was getting just had to be it because right now she had Brain freeze._

Why was no one coming to her rescue like a Knight in shining armour not that she needed one or ever wanted one but right now she needed help.

 _Wait don't they call him the Dark Knight ?_

There was no pun intended and putting the two things together she did not mean or rather she did not mean to think because him coming to her rescue to save her from him was just insane and there was no way that was going to happen. She did not like this Batman guy like this, no hell in hell that she liked him like that because there was just no way she could possibly like him like that no way in hell.

 _Even if he really smelled good in and out of his disguise, even if the smell was kind of attractive it was just pheromones that she was smelling, he had really strong ones as well. He had muscles and a six pack that was just perfect she liked a guy that and muscles but were not too muscular. He had a nice easy going smile even if it was probably fake you could never really tell and a nice laugh to go with it. And the guy probably never knew what a bad hair day was in his life. But it was his eyes, his ice blue as that were haunting beautiful that somehow made her feel lonely but also reminded her of home at the very same time._

That the hell was she thinking, she could not be attracted to this guy because right know she could see that she was practically lusting all over him, well inside her head she was. She was clearly out of her mind and she wished that he would just stop smiling at her, please just stop smiling. And he was being so nice to her and he was not that kind of person no he was not because he was mean to her when she saved the day and he was not nice to Pete not one bit.

 _A was she getting Goosebumps because her skin was definitely getting itchy_

* * *

" Clark ? " said Bruce.

And with that she snapped out of her thoughts and just nodded while smiling as if she was mad and she definitely imagined that she looked like she was insane.

" Yeah, y-yes how can I help you ? " said Clark.

He gestured to the couch for the both of them to sit down and she just did it without thinking the sooner this was over, hopefully the sooner she would never ever see him again because this was traumatizing for her. She knew that she was acting weird well weirder than usual and he might think that she was up to something because well she was already acting weird, well she was weird.

She was scared that he might actually do some investigating on her or scared that he had already did some investigating on her which would make things so much more worse for her and her parents, especially her parents. She was scared that there was a good chance that they might go to jail for some illegal activities taking her in with fake documents with the help of her Grandfather as well, him going to him would be so bad especially at his age and him being a Lawyer.

 _It was like her brain was on fire or hay wire with all the thoughts she was thinking and she di nt want to think anymore. Scratch that she did want t think she just wants to think logically and at the calm pace that she always thinks, normally and carefully as usual when she is not around people like this._

She just needed a deep breath and then hopefully she could relax...that was not going to happen.

* * *

" Coffee ! " said Clark very loudly as she rose to her feet.

She had actually managed to startle Bruce at this moment.

"...? " said a puzzled Bruce.

" I will get us some coffee " said Clark and she was off before he could give her an answer.

She hurried out the room as fast as she _could_ like a normal person could and almost continued to trip over her own feet as she was being watched and feeling the eyes in the back of her. But at least she could finally breathe and was no longer stuck in a tight space or had replaced the tight space for another tight space that was feeling a lot bigger and less terrifying than the other, right now.

Right now, she was in the kitchen and the coffee machine was busted so it was not working and the coffee that was in it was freezing cold, so right now the reason she got up was gone. So, it was a case of using heat vision or going back with no coffee or maybe go around the entire building looking for another machine to see if they were working. She was not sure which one seemed more appealing but the option of not going back sounded like a much better option. But then again, he might just go searching for her if he thought she was lost and that was something that she really did not want.

So, Heat Vision it was then.

She looked around the room quickly making sure no one was there and she did not see anyone or rather she could not see anyone that would be able to see her.

No one was looking and she quickly focused her full attention as she was focusing on it and with her eyes, she could start to feel the temperature in her eyes heat up and the pulsing force feeling behind it in her eyes as she did it.

Now the coffee was boiling and roasting hot, and now she had to two hot steaming cups of coffee in her hands and now she would have to go back.

 _The Enjoy!_

Her mind wandering again she turned around in a hurry not noticing the redheaded teenage boy with spots and braces.

" Is that coffee I smell ? " said the boy.

And both worlds collided and she accidentally spilled some of her coffee on him and some of Batman's on the boys.

" Sorry sorry sorry I d-did not mean to sorry ...sorry " they both said at the same time.

And then both stared at each other embarrassed.

" Oh, that is hot " said the boy as he removed his shirt.

 _Shit !_

She quickly out the two cups of coffee down grabbing a tea towel and wetting it under the cold water. She wiped his chest quickly getting the hot water off him as quickly as possible and not realizing what the current situation was looking like.

* * *

" Clark are you in here ? " said Bruce as he entered the room.

He was bored and the only person that was amusing and keeping his interest had disappeared looking for coffee that he had not asked for. The trouble was that he did not get the chance to tell her that the machine was sadly broken because he had already been offered a cup beforehand. Only for to find out that the machine was not working and he did not know who was more upset the Lady that was offering to get him a cup or the Reporters in the office.

He knew that this had been the final straw for a certain Reporter how had quit the moment he had entered the room.

 _" You call THIS Journalism...back in my day "_ He was playing the whole situation over and over again in his head while he looked for the girl and avoided the many Reporters that were out there and especially the handsy woman that was out there.

It was obvious to himself that the young teen was attracted to him and was doing everything in her power trying not to show it but he made her very nervous, even if he did not mean to he was actually enjoying the attention. Strangely he could smell coffee and he had to find out what was happening and when he entered the small kitchen he was rather surprised to what he was seeing.

The two teens immediately turned red.

" Am I interrupting something ? " said Bruce with a slight amusement in his voice.

Bruce just gave them a cold stone dead serious look.

" It is not what it looks like " they both said at the same time.

Bruce just smiled at them as he grabbed one of the cups of coffee at the exact same time.

" You do know it was only a few years ago that I was a teenager as well and if I was caught in a situation like this...well let's just say that..." said Bruce.

He could not find it in himself to finish his sentence because right now he was looking at two mortified teens that were changing colour every other second depending on their emotions.

He saw the coffee and the wet towel, it was easy enough to put two and two together and he had been on the other end of this situation before. He knew just how clumsy this girl was and clearly, he was wrong because she was far clumsier that he thought she was.

He just laughed at them trying to be kind to them and make the situation a little easier but clearly that was not working

" Son. Maybe it is best that you put your shirt back on and Clark maybe you should go get yourself cleaned up " said Bruce.

And the young red headed teenager just nodded as his face was even redder than his face as he put his shirt back on as he excited the room. Leaving her stuck with Bruce again how could not seem to keep his eyes off her ad stop smiling at her as if he was amused, as if she was a joke and she was not happy with this.

* * *

 _Although with all her antics, well she could not entirely blame him._

"..." said Bruce.

" I am just going to go to the bathroom " said Clark and she existed as fast as she could.

* * *

And in no time at all a herd of Reporters starting coming in and muttering about the smell of coffee and the coffee machine. He just left shaking his head at the sight of this if anything else that could get a Reporters immediate attention it just had to be coffee and the stench of it in the place was unreal.

He went back to the waiting sitting down with his hot cup of coffee that he could feel in his hand it was really warm against his skin he could feel it.

He took one sip of it " UGh !...HOT ! " he said as he spat out the coffee.

 _That was one hot cup of coffee !_

He had been tested by The League of Shadows using boiling hot water with his hands being put in it as one of his first tests and then quickly moving onto his entire body. So this way he had no choice in his body adapting to hot water and the scolding of it and the warm it would cause him. It would be do or dead and he quickly adapted to the hot water being poured on his skin until it became nothing more than normal water being poured onto his skin because that was how it now felt.

This included drinking the water and somehow this water was just as hot and had caught him off guard almost burning his throat and burning his tongue.

But to his surprise and to his bitter disappointment no one of the Reporters were screaming surprise but were all delighted that the coffee was hot. But at the same time, they were complaining that the machine was not working again and that they really needed to get a new one because it was always breaking down. This was a normal and typical day for normal people and abnormal people like Clark Kent because he could definitely see her in a place like this.

 _He was a little jealous of a normal and simple life._

Then he heard her come in and he could not help but smile as she was stumbling and even talking to herself as she was pacing outside the door.

" You can come in, Clark " said Bruce.

He opened the door to see her standing there fiddling with her hands and with her glasses with the cup of coffee still in her hand.

He could still see some of the coffee stains on her shirt but what was surprising was that it was bone dry. Most of the stains were gone and hardly noticeable at all it was as if she must have scrubbed it all to hell with a lot of strength within minutes because it was stained bad or he just imagined it all. He was still unsure how she got it dry in the first-place thinking that maybe she used the hand dryers because that was what he had to do when she soaked him.

 _Good times._

" Clark, you do not need to be afraid of me I am not the Boogieman " said Bruce.

He figured with her living in such a small town and with her first trip to the Big City like Gotham and running into the most 'Influential Man' like the way she did and now what she did with today. He could not blame her for being scared that she just might be scared that he might make the situation far more worse for her and scared that he might say something resulting in her getting fired.

He had to reassure that was not going to happen.

" _Right_ Hi Heello again" said Clark muttering.

And took a drink of her coffee feeling thirsty and needing something to calm her nerves and she saw the strange look that he was giving her which made her even more nervous and took another drink swallowing the coffee whole.

* * *

She just smiled nervously.

" So what happened with Mister White ? You now the whole drama that went down I did not see much expect for the chair and the well the whole 'I QUIT' " said Clark bluttering it out.

She saw his face change from all happy smiles to darkness in his face.

" He Interviewed with Lex Luthor and let's just say things did not end well " said Bruce.

Clark was surprised by this " Another Billionaire " she said as she thought out aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fuck!_

He just kept being polite, well mannered, sweet and nice to her and it was just making her want him to go far away as possible and the sooner the better.

 _She was pathetic and this needed to end._

It was not fair that they had to go by alphabetical order because she would probably be working right now instead of entertaining the Boy Billionaire, who seemed very amused by her. And it was looking like he had no idea who and what she was really was and that she was looking really good for her. But only if she could have stopped her rambling that seemed to get stronger the more time she spent with him.

He seemed really unaffected by the steaming hot water as if it was something which made her wonder what kind of guy was he because it was terrifying. And the rambling apology did not help anyone and just made things far more awkward for her indeed.

And when she was left with Oliver Queen when Batman went for his Interview she was stuck with him having another conversation with him when started to apologize to him again. He just found it hilarious and " adorable " was the word he had used which made her blush and go on yet another psychotic rant.

And in this psychotic rant of hers that seemed to go on for some quite time that the Interview that was going on in the next room seemed to be over and another psychotic rant started over again all about her clumsiness with two Boy Billionaires talking to her this time and laughing cheerfully like they had not laughed like that in years.

* * *

 _" I will put your name on the guest list plus one " said Oliver winking at her._

He had invited her to a party that she would never in her life thought that she would ever be invited or would have ever thought or dreamed to attend. She was invited to the Night Club called Verdant for his younger sister's Birthday Party and even when she tried saying " No " he somehow used his charm to get her to agree to go, as long as her parents agreed and she knew that was not going to happen. And right now, she was loving how strict and over protective her parents really were.

She almost felt sorry for herself almost because in the end it seemed like the Reporter who was in charge was impressed by her skills of getting Billionaires to talk and having them tell her their own childhood misdeeds that she was given a short article to write about the party.

So, she was stuck going to a birthday party that she did not want to go to in the first place because she was not really a " Party " kind of person and she knew that would be going on at the party because everyone knew. There would be illegal drinking and illegal substances going on at that kind of party because it was for the rich and they would get away with it.

* * *

Plus, she was told multiple stories by Chloe about The Queen family and how she thought there was a conspiracy behind the two male Queen family members deaths that they had been murdered, another one of her conspiracy theories and sometimes she swears that Chloe starts some of these herself. And when Chloe found out he was alive she had gone into complete melt down she was found out Oliver Queen alive. And that he had been stranded on an Island and living there for the past five all because of a shipwreck and tell the truth she was rather shocked herself. In her life, she was not shocked by much the day that she found that aliens exist and that she was one of them she was not shocked by a lot but by this she was shocked.

But it was not as shocking as meeting him and seeing him face to face because the pictures did not do him justice like most pictures did with people. Why was it lately that she was finding very hot guy really hot and I meaning smoking because guys were never a thing that usually got her distracted but lately that was all that was on her minds was boys. She had become boy mad and it was not helping her one bit to stay conspicuous with her powers and right now she could clearly see that.

Plus, a certain Bat was invited to it and she swore it was he somehow got himself invited.

* * *

And finally, when he was called she had somehow accidentally managed to get him to slip his coffee around himself when she stood up just before him because she had heard the other Boy Billionaire laughing and leaving while he continued to flirt.

* * *

Right now, she was on the coffee run for the entire floor of caffeine deprived from lacking of any caffeine or even caffeine fumes in the air that had seemed to disappear into thin air.

The coffee that she had heated up so drank in almost a stampede as soon as she had left the room with her cup of coffee and she had to use just a little bit of her speed so that she or rather the people would not be harmed.

Those tired people that were slowly typing were type speeding within seconds of drinking that coffee and it was almost as if they were in sync and they were all definitely reminding her of Chloe, who she was convince belonged here more than ever.

Over fifty coffees that she was carrying and she dare so that if she was not a super powered being them this would be almost impossible for one person to carry all of this. All in one go because a normal person would fear of dropping all the hot liquid on them and burning themselves alive that would be a cruel death indeed or horrible way to be scarred for life.

And this town was mad with coffee mad all of them, like something that she had never seen before. Busy town and busy people all dressed in expensive well tailored suits with brief cases and bags to match, even their dogs were matching as well to what their owners were wearing. A lot of them on their phone chatting away as if no one was around as they conducted their business and some even reading news papers astounding actual papers but most read electronically. All of these people she could see all had a cup of coffee in their hands straight up from the many Starbucks that she could see surrounding the areas as if they were about to be an alien invasion.

That would be one hell of a way to invade the world and people by targeting the one thing that they most share in common by this she means if you ever want to take over the world the wealthy is the best place to start.

 _Or maybe it was because she sat up half the night watching The body snatchers and other films lie that as it was her way of missing Pete while he was in Metropolis with his brother's for the summer._

* * *

She missed Pete and she owed him a phone call because she missed his and had forgotten to phone back. Well his phone call was the one that woke her up that morning and was the whole reason she was not late on her first day and she had to find a way to thank him for it. Pete probably knew that she would sleep in and that was the reason he had called her since it did only ring the once and there was no voicemail.

She was so busy with her thoughts and carrying the coffee that she did not notice the limo stop and was approaching her and the window go slowly down.

* * *

 _" Clark, do you need some assistance? " said Bruce._

She knew that voice instantly.

" Fudge " she said to herself.

And then took a deep breath in and continued to walk pretending she did not hear a thing and she could always use that as an excuse because she was listening to her head phones and a normal person could not hear over them.

So for some reason she started to whistle and started to walk so much faster she started to run.

* * *

Bruce sat in the back of the limo being ignored while he was on the lookout for his target when he noticed familiar face.

" I better go and see if she needs some help, knowing that girl she will pour that coffee over on some innocent bystander and herself at the same time " said Bruce.

The limo was already stopped so it would easier if he offered her a lift.

" If I do Pardon me Sir ? " said Alfred.

He closed the door behind him.

" Why are we stalking a High School Senior that seems like good person and has nothing to do with the current task at hand ? " said Alfred.

" I am not staking Clark Kent this just happens to be a coincidence, that is all " said Bruce.

Alfred did not seem to believe him.

* * *

" You had me run a background check on the girl and you even read every single article that she has written. You even read some of her school work and if I do say so she is not a bad writer but Sir she is still in High School and that would not go down well with her the media or the girl's parents. And from what I have heard about her Father if you even stepped on the Farm grounds he would be more than likely to shoot you " said Alfred.

He just shook his head and smiled.

" Alfred, I am not interested in dating someone right now my life is far too busy for that and I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to look for a future wife for me and stop with the hinting. Clark is a nice and interesting girl but that is all she is a girl that is still a child who needs to grow up and I would not want to get in her way " said Bruce.

 _So, what if he had a background check done on the girl._

 _There was something about the girl that seemed off and he needed to make sure that she was who she said she was and that it was not all some act and charade, all conducted up as a distraction._

She was who she said she was as far as a routine back check could seeing how she had no criminal record and the only thing that was off that she was late for school for most of the time. So she was a nice girl that he had happened to meet again. It just seemed unfortunate for her and not for him because at least she had put a smile on his face and because of her he was able to get an invite to the party that he needed to attend. So, he would have an excuse to be in town and he would not look suspicious at all and maybe he could use her to his advantage again. And he had more than made it up for it by getting an article for her to write and he would do it again because he did not like using people at all.

He could swear that if she was not listening to her music that she would have heard him and there was still the possibility that she had heard him. He was either being paranoid again or he was correct and she was avoiding him it had to be the latter because he was hardly one to admit when he was wrong.

He knew that Interns either did not get paid or did not get paid very much because all they got paid in was in experience and a recommendation.

* * *

" Do we continue to stalk the young Lass so that you will miss that meeting of yours that you are supposed to attend and is the reason that Bruce Wayne is in Star City. And not to stalk some young teenage who wants to pick her up in a limo and offer her some candy " said Alfred.

He took one more look at the girl that trying her best to balance all of the cups while still trying to open that door at the same time without burning herself alive.

" First I have something that I have to drop off " said Bruce as he patted the coffee machine right beside him.

* * *

Listening to their conversation as she did her best not to look back and also open the door at the same time while also trying to fix the door having accidentally breaking it off the hinges. So right now, she was holding coffee and a broken door while using her heat vision at the same time with the coffee boiling and the door being fixed. While in the mean time hoping that no one was seeing what she was currently doing knowing that she was being watched while she was listening in on the conversation at the same time.

Right now, she was on the English guy's side for him to leave her heel alone because this was definitely called stalking now and that was the word that they used and she did not saw it out loud.

 _Fuck_

She could hear the door shutting but no footsteps coming her way but the heart beat she could hear coming and it was starting to remind her of the film Jaws and the theme tune. Or rather that was her heart racing because his was steady and calm like a shark out for blood and ready for a frenzy attack.

 _Oh come on !_

How could she be terrified of someone that she could so easily snap their neck so fast that they would never know that it happened. And so fast that no one would have seen it happen or her doing it not knowing how it ever truly happened. But that was something that she would and could never do under any circumstances taking a life like that would leave a dark mark on anyone's soul and she did not want that for anyone.

Or if she did like someone she was scared that she could end up dead or a Vigilante or even worse because thinking that dark down the road she was terrified and did not want to go into those kinds of thoughts.

 _He was coming._

She gulped and quickly pressed the button hoping that the elevator doors would close before she could see him and before he could even approach the lobby.

* * *

He opened the door and instantly noticed that it was no longer unbalanced by the weight being off the first time he had opened it and it was now perfectly balanced.

Opening and swinging it again thinking that someone must have fixed it in the time that he had gone and he could even see the van parked right outside.

But his paranoia had gotten to him and he had just missed the door lift close on him before he could get to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two work men that were sent to fix the door were scratching their heads confused after getting the tools needed and coming back to see that the door had been magically fixed._

 _Well their job was finished so they could go for an early lunch and still get paid for the job then go for their next job hoping that one would be magically done as well and just maybe they could get home early for once. Right now, they were on schedule something that they had never been before and was a good day for them after all._

* * *

She got out of the lift and barely muttered the word " coffee " before she was swarmed as if she was a flower surrounded by busy bees.

And now she could actually get back to her actual job and do some photocopying and typing some of the things that needed to be retyped that was written by hand.

She saw the elevator doors open and she ducked down hiding behind her screen pretending that she was not there and that he was not there at all.

And then she looked at the mountain of the things that she had to retyped and everything that she had to photocopy and she was mortified because right now she had so much that she had to catch up on.

 _This was a nightmare._

Hey but at least it would keep her away far away as possible from Batman because she had a busy work schedule to be getting on with right that would keep her busy until the night. Tragically more like when he would appear and she almost started to sulk.

She waved nervously at the guy she had split coffee over and he was nervously waving back through his pile of stuff that he needed to do as well.

 _She needed to get back to work because this was still her first day and so far, if it was like this every day she would never last._


	7. Chapter 7

He dropped off the very expensive and Italian coffee machine to the Daily Planet as a gift for all the hard workers thinking that they would like it. But to his dismay they would all rather have a normal regular cup of coffee or one from a shop with so many deadly ingredients in it that it would like a horse if it drank it in no time at all.

Some liked it and most did not but at least he got a few great grunts out of them as they drank it all down as they walked away from the machine giving it hateful looks as they walked away from it.

He also noticed the Kent girl almost practically tip toeing behind him as she listened to her headphones and blaring music as she went to get a cup from it. Getting two cups of espresso one for herself and one for the boy hat still had coffee stains on his sleeves. He could see it as an apology gift to him as she put it down and walked away stumbling as she did it and almost dropping her own at the same time and around someone as well. Much to his own amusement he would never get tired of watching this girl and everything that she did was hilarious in her own way.

She had to be the clumsiest person that he had ever met in his life and he had met many of criminals that when they were very nervous and terrified became clumsy but when he compared them to her it was astronomical the difference.

* * *

Well right now he was going on a business meeting and a date that he had managed to get at the last minute as usual with one of the woman that was at the interview that he could not remember for the life of him or the woman's name for that matter.

He just remembered that she was blonde and had very long legs.

And she was now coming and he was now ready and set to go for the night so that he could get more information from those people that had been attacked and some murdered by the latest Vigilante that had appeared to come out of nowhere.

He had some ideas who it was and he had to get his facts start first without jumping to any conclusions because confronting either of the duo identities because that would be a mistake. The evidence that was there was all circumstantial and he was hoping that that was all it was because he was hoping that he was wrong, that his hunch was wrong. But rarely his hunch was ever wrong, he was just hoping that he would not lose another friend to the criminal life again. He had already lost Harvey Dent to Two Face he was hoping that he would not lose Oliver to this Green Arrow monster that was going around killing criminals simply because he could.

* * *

" You look absolutely stunning if you do mind me saying so " he said as the blonde approached.

She blushed " Why Thank You Mr Wayne " she said giggling at him as he wrapped her arm around his.

He started to escort her out by taking her arm and holding the door as he always did.

" Please call me Bruce " said Bruce as he smiled giving a heart lighted chuckle.

This was going to be a long and boring night he could just feel it. Right now, he would rather be on the rooftops or even having a fist cuff fight with any villain in Gotham that be 'Brucie' right now because nothing was worse than a fake persona and sadly he had made this one by himself. He wished he made such a simpler and persona than the one that he had not have to degrade himself so much and smile so much that it hurt.

Well it was another black-tie event that he was attending but also so were the many targets of Green Arrow that had been attacked and threatened. And some he suspected would be targeted soon as well.

* * *

Most of all he suspected that Lex Luthor was the next target the man he could not find a single thing on or a shred of proof of his crimes that he had committed. But he knew the man was guilty all of the High Elite and the rich knew that this man or rather young man was dirty because all you had to do was meet him and your skin would crawl.

The rumours surrounding his Father's death of being murdered or it being a suicide was never solved and it seemed like it had never had happened at all.

 _" The apple does not fall far from the rotten tree "_

He heard an elderly drunk woman mutter to her husband and others as they were all gossiping about Lex Luthor ad his business tactics compared to many others.

Lionel Luthor was a criminal there was no doubt about that but he was always a shark when it came to business and a cockroach when it came to surviving the _apocalypse of his and his own companies demise. And he always came out of it stronger than ever with more cockroaches by his side following him in a scurry in the mess that had been made._

 _But Lionel Luthor's world had come to an end and he was sure as hell that it came at the hand of the man's own son._

 _LuthorCorp was now named LexCorp. Talk about ego naming a company after yourself and not so long after his Father had died the change was made, some people would have kept the old name as a tribute or in honour of their Father but that was not the Luthor case._

* * *

 _She got back to the apartment just after seven having just grabbed a couple of Hotdogs for her lunch because she was starving and did not get the chance to get anything to eat earlier in the day. So that had explained the Hotdogs for Lunch and her Father had called her saying that she could not come for dinner because her Grandfather had dropped in unexpectedly for a visit to see his daughter and Granddaughter._

 _So, it turned out they had forgotten to tell me that she had an Internship in Star City and was staying with a couple of friends. So, she knew that there was a couple of ways that it could possibly turn out either way she knew that it would end with her Father and Grandfather disagreeing on something or anything. They would even argue on the colour of the sky at the times she remembered when she was a child was one of her few memories of him._

* * *

And also, the part her Dad had told her at the last moment of the phone call was that her Grandfather was going to be dropping in on her to see how she was doing and more importantly where she was staying. Knowing him he was not going to approve of where she was staying and he would disapprove of her friends, having already disapproving of Pete the one time that they had met.

She loved her Grandfather but she hated thinking it but he could be a real prick with a stick right up his ass at all times when he was around. The only two people she knew that she had seen him be nice to was herself and her mother. But he always had to give her a dig about her marriage and the state of her life that she had chosen to have.

But the most sickening thing he had said was about herself was that he was glad that his Granddaughter was adopted that way she would not inherit her Father's loser genes and would actually have a chance of escaping from "One Hick of a Town " that was Smallville. Saying that she and his daughter deserved better than this kind of life and that he had not raised her to be a quitter.

So, after that conversation they had not spoken in quite some time not even on Christmas but would just give the usual presents by post. But now he was reaching out and she was curious to why he was and she did want to see him for years but she took her Dad's side not wanting to see him, so she never told him that she wanted to see him for his sake.

* * *

But now she would be seeing him soon and she was more than happy to see him. And she was still debating that she should tell him the truth well at least about her powers anyway and that way he could understand everything.

He was a good man, an arrogant man but a good man. She could tell this because of some of the people that he had helped and the way he would work to the bone trying to help his clients was truly committed and a drive like she had never seen before in someone his age.

If she did not want to be a Journalist then she would want to be a Lawyer likely him in many ways working for the little guy. Though he did tend to work for the rich and successful more but he would always work for the ones that needed it and the ones that no one would dare touch because of the danger.

His mostly deadly rival was always the Luthor's and he always kept it his business and family separate from each other as far away as possible.

Another Billionaire that was indirectly in her life and one she was never hoping to ever meet again or have any other connection to at all in her life. Meeting two Billionaires was enough and she did not intend to meet another single one, other than the fact that she was going to a Night Club owned by one and going to the Party very soon.

* * *

Well right now there was a TV show that she was dying to see and since no one was around she could be singing and maybe dance long to the song, like she always did when no one was around. But she would never tell anyone that she did it because they would hold it against it forever and ever.

 _" Oh yeah " she said rather musically._

Right now, she was watching Kim Possible and was singing along with it.

 _" I'm your basic average girl and I'm here to save the world  
You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Possible  
There is nothing? I can't do and when danger calls "  
_  
She looked around and no one was there so she started to dance and jump about like the ways she does in the song.

 _"It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble  
If ya just call me name, Kim Possible_

 _Call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
Whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me  
Call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me "_

Then she heard laughter and fell flat on her face in humiliation.

* * *

" He you really can fly or at least float " said Chloe.

And Chloe pressed pause.

" Clark, I think you have a beautiful voice I really wish you would sing more " said Lana.

She stood up turning redder by the minute.

" Thank you for the compliment " said Clark.

" You do have an amazing voice but do you really have to sing in the shower all the time. You keep using all the hot water up and you are the only one that can heat it up " said Chloe.

Looks like her humiliation was not over yet.

* * *

" So how was your day ? " said Clark.

She was trying to change the subject as best at that she possibly could.

" Nice try Clark but come on we would like to hear you sing again it might get your floating on air again " said Chloe teasing.

But she could see that they were excited to tell her something.

" Oh, come on Chloe go on we need to tell her the good news " said Lana.

" Fine then Clark you win for the moment " said Chloe.

She was hoping that they would not get back to it ever. And she was now mortified that they had actually heard her singing in the shower and that was something that she was never going to be doing again.

" I well we were invited to the hottest Party of the year " said Chloe excitedly.

 _OH !_

" Well actually I have to work at as a waitress but at least I get to dress up in a nice dress " said Lana.

" And I have to work with computer because they are all amateurs and they do not know a thing, it was just lucky a friend of mine was able to me the job " said Chloe.

She nodded she was not sure if she was correct or not but if she was guessing that if her guess was right the Part they were talking about was the one that she had been invited to as well.

Oh, she would be working alright but she would really be working the next day because she would be writing a short article about it.

" It wouldn't be the Queen Party at Verdant would it ? " said Clark.

" Yeah it is for Thea Queen, how did you know ? " said Lana.

" Well I am sort of going as well, writing an article for it " said Clark sheepishly.

" How the help did you manage to pull that one off ? " demanded Chloe.

* * *

She scratched her head nervously.

" I was invited by the owner of the club " she said nervously.

She saw the both wide eyed and in shock.

" OLIVER QUEEN ! " they both screamed and a little bit of a squealing was involved as well.

She nodded sheepishly.

" Yeah so guess we are all going to the Birthday Party, so that is good news for everyone " said Clark.

She could tell that they wanted to ask more questions and she really did not want to answer them because if they kept asking her question they would be asking her more question on the latest people that were in her life.

" Well I got a plus one so I thought I would invite Pete to come with me " said Clark.

They were both smiling at her as she was about to call Pete and ask him to come.

" What ? " she said.

" I am just surprised Clark. I thought Pete would be the first one to ask you on a date and not the other way around, good for you Clark being the first one to take control of the whole situation and not the male " said Chloe.

She turned bright red the moment and what was worse the phone was still ringing and she was saying nothing at all.

" wh-what what are you talking about ? Mme and Pet that there is no way that we ...No Pete does not like that and...I do not like him like that...I have never thought of him like that before. No not in a million years ! could me a Pete be together because best friends do not date each other ...N-no no way " said Clark.

Lana entered the room again.

" Is Clark having another melt down again ? " said Lana.

" I think she is slowly realizing that Pete is into her and has also been into her " said Chloe.

They were both watching her amused and waiting for her to stop.

" Clark maybe you should put the phone down and thin before you say anything else " said Lana.

* * *

 _" Hello ? " said Pete._

She put her hand over the phone screen so that he could not hear a single word that she was saying.

" Help " she said.

This was possibly one of the scariest moments in her life.

" A girl that is super powered cannot even ask a guy out " said Chloe.

" Hey it is not one of my powers " she said defensively.

Chloe took the phone from her.

" ...? " said Lana and Clark.

 _" Clark are you in trouble ? " said Pete._

She was surprised he had still not hung up on her.

 _" Hi Pete, it Chloe " said Chloe._

 _" Chloe what are you doing with Clark's phone ? " said Pete._

 _" I am doing you a favour and asking you out on a date to a Party as she has a plus one and ..." said Chloe._

 _" Chloe I don't know...I guess I will go on a date with you " said Pete._

He quickly hung up the phone.

* * *

" WHAT ?! " all three girls screamed at the same time.

Chloe almost dropped her phone and she was just lucky that she had caught it on time.

" It looks like you have a date with Pete " said Clark nervously.

" Not funny Clark " said Chloe.

But Lana was definitely laughing at the situation.

" Hey come how is this my fault " said Clark.

She so wishes she had the ability to fly right now or to turn invisible because this was one of the most tense moments of her life.

" You should have figured out your feelings about Pete long time ago and come on Clark with ALL of your abilities to see you cannot even SEE that Pete is in Love with you since the day that he had met you " said Lana.

Her mouth had dropped and it felt like everything was in slow motion going so slow that it was like no one was moving at all.

* * *

She had to ask her Mum because she would tell her the truth and she would not tease her about it at all, well hopefully she would not.

 _WOOSH_

" Clark ? " said Chloe peering out the door.

Lana sighed.

" She is gone again, like always when she realizes something and heads straight to the danger " said Lana.

" So her Mum or maybe Pete ? " said Chloe excited.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

" maybe that is the happy couple now ? " said Chloe.

" Why would they knock, Clark does have a key or maybe she forgets it again " said Lana.

Chloe opened the door shocked to what she was seeing.

" Hello tall, dark and handsome " said Chloe with thinking.

" Hello I am not sure I have the right address, but does Clark Kent live here ? " said the man reading the piece of paper.

They both stared and each other and nodded.

" Clark, she is not in right now " said Lana.

" Yeah, she just had to step out for a while, go for a walk to clear her head " said Chloe.

They did not know just how much she had to clear her head.

" But can we help you ? " said Chloe flirting with the stranger.

He smiled at her which made her smile even more.

" Well Ollie was supposed to send this to the Daily Planet but since he gave me my invitation and he just happened to have Clark's at the same time I thought I could just hand it to her in person since I was heading in this direction anyway " he said.

They both nodded in acknowledgement.

Chloe took the invitation from him as she barely looked at it as she was handed a book.

" Well it was nice seeing you Ladies, tell Clark I said Hi " he said as he began to walk away.

They watched him for a moment.

" What is your name by the way ? " said Chloe.

He smiled " Bruce Wayne " he said and then began to walk away.

The door was closed.

* * *

The squealed as soon as it did.

" Clark know Bruce Wayne and she did not tell me " said Lana shocked.

" Forget that Clark knows two Billionaires and never thought to tell us. I mean that is major news more than going to some party she knows Billionaires. And one just happened to drop by and hand delivered an invitation for her " said Chloe.

" So it is Pete or a Billionaire Boy ? " said Lana.

The both paused and starred at each other asking the obvious question.

" Sorry Pete but you have no chance " said Chloe.

" Come on Chloe Pete is a great guy " said Lana.

" Yeah, he is but did you see that guy ass, he has buns of steel " said Chloe.


	8. Chapter 8

She was able to get a grip on the whole Internship (eventually) just within a couple of days and after quite the few fumbles and the literal tumbles that she had accidentally somehow done on the road to success in the path career to Journalism.

One of them was including breaking the old coffee machine when she saw Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen there again the Daily Planet, this time going on a double date. She had accidentally walked into it and hit it with her hand, smashing it to pieces because she somehow karate chopped it into oblivion and not even all the kings horse and all the kings men couldn't put it together again. There was also a small fire that was caused with the electric wires of the machine that was messed up to begin with and was quickly put out, sadly when the sprinklers came on.

And she in the end was soaking wet that day and was sent home that day dripping wet and embarrassed. She was so convinced that this was karma for her accidentally soaking Bruce Wayne with a bottle of water and the mess that she had made still made her cringe thinking about it.

But what was most mortifying of all was the fact that she was wearing a white shirt that day and it was very see through by the time the water had stopped running and a lot of people had seen all this happen.

* * *

She really wondered why she was not let go or fired after that but apparently they were short staffed and it was mostly because she was the fastest to typing they had that also made no mistakes and that was something that was her to find. They also thought she knew the dictionary by heart when they were looking for another word to use and she would automatically supply a word that they might have never even heard of.

So back to broken coffee machine, everyone hated and despised her for that because they would have to use the expensive one bought as a bribery to make the Billionaire look good in the article that was written.

And you guessed it correctly he was made to look the best out of all three of The three Boy Billionaires.

Nothing but good things was said about him, his business and most of the article was written about his looks and his winning personality that it was almost sickening to read. It was one big love-sick teen drama of a love story if she had ever read of one and even the word bunny was used.

And there was no mention of Batman but there was a small part of it in very little detail and no comment was made on his behave just the Journalist and it was about overcoming his parents murder and then there was an article published the next day on how to cope with a death in the family. There was a lot on the different situations and kinds of deaths and even how people were affected by them and what people were driven to do and how it affected people mentally. It would have been a well written article as well if more thought of the research

Oliver Queen was writing as a Bad Boy gone Good or rather pathetic alcoholic drunk that was having a major meltdown and needed a hell a lot of hell and more of a miracle. He needed lady luck and he needed to see a therapist after everything he had gone through.

And what was written about Lex Luthor ? The Billionaire that she was yet to meet because she had the feeling that they would meet one day because she did believe in chance meetings and coincidences because there was science to it and they even did it in. Coincidence it all to do with probability and statics it was rather simple when you thought about it and gathered the information you would get.

But running into two Billionaires and having a nice little chat with the was highly unlikely and was highly unlikely to ever happen to anyone or ever happen again. So, it was more than likely to happen to her again because these things always happened to her and usually in most awkward, embarrassing and worst ways possible. So, it would be only a matter of time before she met the richest and most publically powerful out of three most of all and in all of America. And thought soon to be possibly most on the world down the street in a couple of decades that it would happen.

Lex Luthor was written to be well mannered and well-dressed business man. There was one part where if there was one word that would describe him and that word used is" Lawyer "and in other words that would be calling him a shark, a well-dressed shark was what he was being called in the article. If you read the article carefully and if you knew the Journalist well enough you would know exactly what she was saying in the cleverest of ways that she was insulting without actually doing it. He was pure evil and he was just like his Father.

* * *

So, one out of three only looked good in the article.

But then again, the Journalist that had written the article had also gone on a date with the exact same Billionaire on the exact same day that she had interviewed all three of the Billionaires. This was no way there was any coincidences in this and she had met the man for more than five minutes and she had seen people fall under his spell and his charm.

He even had the whole office hanging onto his every word and they all had forgiven him for buying the expensive Italian Coffee Machine that they were all now using, countless times a day.

 _Oh, the coffee was really good and she hated herself for it._

Within a week he made his daily scheduled visits and at the exact same time that it was just plain annoying and harder to avoid him at the same time. You would think it would be easier to avoid hi but no if she knew his schedule then he would know hers.

There was also the fact that she was forced to go and fetch the coffee every single time that he was there and had little choice but to act dumb and just smile as if she knew nothing and that she did not nothing. She did nothing wrong and she was being punished for it and she even saved lives for fuck sake and this was how she was being punished with the hell of the stress this was causing her she could not see herself lasting much longer.

 _She hated him._

But there was one thing that was good, well sort of was because she was far less nervous and less clumsy not causing a lot of stupid mistakes and accidents. It was as if she had gotten comfortable around him and that was so not the case because this man gave her Goosebumps.

Everyone was happy so she was happy with them. No harm no foul, right ?

* * *

But within a fortnight he had vanished into thin air from the place, along with the Reporters good mood expect for the one Report who had been officially " dumped " and she was not happy with that. And she had shown her anger through the article that she had written the very next day labelling him as " A Lost Boy with No Soul ".

 _Let's just say Hell has No Fury like a Journalist been scorned and boy was she scorned alright._

After accidentally over hearing the phone calls that someone other also happened to hear but they were the ones that wanted to hear it, while she grudgingly could not stop but hear all of it. All because she had forgotten her headphones that day and you know how it just happens to work out like this all of the time.

In no time at Catherine Grant changed who she was and also her writing style started to become ore fierce than ever. The people that she started to hang around with were completely the different celebrities that she would usually interview. These connections that she had hat allowed these interviews were made through people that she had met while dating a certain someone for a while and was still in connection with them.

She had dirt on them all and was not above using it to blackmail to get what she needed as a favour to her and to them. This was clearly just the start that everyone could see after a bad break up some people change but Clark, she really did not think the changes would be this big and this fast.

The woman had a new hairstyle and new wardrobe to go with it. A new burning passion inside of her for a change in her life that she had to admire because she was not going to let a man bring her down.

 _" Girl. There is nothing like a bad break up to help a Woman to bring her to the top and nothing get in her way. Not even a man will get in her way "_

She was told this piece of advice when she was just bringing her daily rounds of coffee and Miss Grant was seeing her wave to the other High Schooler Photographer, well he was looking at her.

But she was also told that she should ditch the glasses and get some contacts instead for a much better look.

That woman definitely did a 180 and she was not sure if she wanted to stick around or not to see what would happen next but for the next couple of weeks she was going to have to and just enjoy the bumpy ride.

Well things were much smoother and calmer after she was told that by Miss Grant, who she was more than convinced had really hated her and had it in for her for a while but not anymore that was for sure.

 _Very scary woman, when needed to be._

She was happy and enjoying her new environment. It was all starting to feel like she had been born for this sort of thing and it was all just natural her. She knew that she had a good thing and that she wanted to keep it running but she also knew when she had something good in her something had to jinx it. But thinking that would be like jinxing it and she did so not want to jinx it and that was what she was most scared of but then again there is probability. And there is also her unfortunate luck, never call it bad luc because if you do then something bad usually does happen.

* * *

" If something can go wrong, it will."- Murphy's Law.

That could also be a key factor.

But then again there is also another saying.

" Break a leg ! " She had no idea where the saying actually came from and neither did Chloe who basically knew everything. Lana did say that it came from the Theatre but then again everyone already knew that because it is something you say for good luck when someone is a about to go on stage.

Like you should never say " Macbeth " when you are doing the play and just refer to it as the " Scottish Play " instead. So, she was a little superstitious about a couple of things and a little panicky as well about things and well things play out weird because of that as well.

So, when her Grandfather showed up at the Daily Planet she could not be more than surprised to see him. Seeing how she did not get a warning at all from her parents but then again, he did show up unexpectedly to the Farm to visits them so she was assuming that he was doing the same thing to her.

She just wished that he did not do it when she was still in the middle of her shift and thinking that she had a shift just made her smile happily at the thought of it.

The first thing she heard was a healthy and elderly heart beat coming from the lift and she saw him step out.

 _Oh !_

She did not know how to feel but she was happy to see him.

And she did not know if she should go over and see him right now because she was working and did not have a break for at least three more hours the way that they had worked her it would be a lot later.

He saw her and gently nodded at her so she smiled back and waved at him as he walked by and going into the office of another Journalist as he presented him carefully and dignified as he could, pressing his suit to chest.

She pressed her glasses against her face using her X-ray vision to see what was going on and who he was talking to because she wanted to know exactly what was going on. It was obvious he was not here to see her and that he was here for some other reason and she wanted to know exactly what that reason was.

* * *

" KENT ! " shouted someone.

She jumped and dropped the papers in her hands as she was not paying attention to her surrounding or what was going on.

She quickly picked them up gathering them together and putting them in the right order because she was supposed to hand all of this to the person that had called her name.

" Yeah, right here coming " she muttered.

She handed them over in no time at all and it appeared that they were actually a lot heavier than they appeared to seem, a hell a lot of heavier than they seemed because the guy was struggling and she had to help before he dropped them all over the floor.

And she just did before there was a mess all over the floor.

 _Her clumsiness walked right back in the door._

" Kent how do you know Clark The Shark ? " he said.

She was easy to read apparently as she was an open book and her emotions could be read all over her face, hence the saying.

" What Clarktheshark ? Why is he called Clark the Shark ? or it The ? " said Clark confused.

He looked at her as if she was a complete idiot and she then realized that she did not actually answer the question in the first place.

" Oh. He is my Grandfather " said Clark humbly.

And the guy dropped all of the papers that she had handed to him right onto the ground in shock creating a gigantic mess and potential disaster just waiting to happen. And he then looked at her as if she was supposed to pick them up and this was not a fight that she did not want to have.

So she quickly picked them up without realizing until the final piece of paper that she was using her powers again. _She_ was so hoping that he did not see anything and it was looking good because his attention was not on her but focusing on her Grandfather instead.

 _So maybe a little eavesdropping would not be so bad, right now and just a little X-ray vision as well with more focus so she could see a lot closer to watch it all to find out exactly what was happening._

But right now she had to get everyone their coffees again.

" I have to get everyone their coffees " said Clark.

Too bad she was going to have to go out and get them so she could not watch the conversation that was going on behind those doors because she was really noisy and wanted to know what was happening. It was clear that it was business and that he was not there to visit her, not that she was disappointed in this or a little sad that he had not told her he was coming or had talked to her at all.

She quickly ran away from him because she did not want to answer anymore question from this guy, who's name that she still could not remember.

" KENT ! Remember three sugars in mine "

And then she heard the other orders being told to her again, even though she already knew them and never once had forgotten them.

Something was wrong and she could see that others knew it as well.

She was going to have to leave and act casual as she was about to see how far her Super Hearing could actually go and how well she would be able to work with it while multitasking.


	9. Chapter 9

_They were talking about an Adoption Scandal, and it was sounding big._

Listening to what they were saying this was going to be their biggest story of the month or maybe even the year. It would be taking sometime and a lot of digging but most of all that it was going to be top secret and they might even need to cross some legal issues that they might have or had already have done. Meaning that they would and might have already crossed some lines and will not stop until they have gotten what they were hunting down like they hungry animals that they are.

It was sounding interesting and this was the logical reason why her Grandfather would be there because they would need his help, assisting them.

Or there was the chance that there might be another reason that he was there because the sound of his heart rate and his breath were sounding off. And he was making feel everyone around him very tense and terrified hearing their heartbeats and she could swear that she could smell their sweat from all the way from here and she was definitely hearing it drop and almost feeling it as well.

He definetly made peopel scared of him and just from this she was starting to see why he was called 'Clark The Shark'.

Then she heard him saying something _" My client and I ..."_ and then he was pushing a piece of paper over the desk as if he was make this direct threat to them without actually saying a word. And she was not sure that she wanted to hear anymore at that moment and stopped listening at that very moment because she did not want to hear it.

* * *

She was carrying coffees and all sorts of drinks while in a busy crowd with people bragging past. Bumping into her and almost knocking the drinks out of her hands and not even caring if they did it. But would only care if the drink was spilt on one of them and ruined their clothing as she was witnessing that happening across the street.

A business man was demanding that a mother who was pushing a pram around and the business was on his phone, not paying attention to a single thing around him. Pushing people aside and not caring that he was bumping into people and knocking people's belongings out of their hands and immediately dismissing them when they tried to respond to his actions.

But he walked into the mother and spilled his coffee around her and himself while not even paying attention because he was too busy shouting down the phone for the world to hear the whole conversation. He looked steaming mad at her and was demanding that she was going to pay for this and pay for his drying that he was going to send her the bill and was even threatening to sew her if he had to.

But she was glad the Mother had a backbone and was not going down with a fight. It looked like she was winning the argument and that the man was beginning to back away as he began to shrink not suspecting that she would actually shout back at him. This was clearly something that he was not used and he was not handling it well. People were watching through their phones and some even had newspapers that were loving every part of it and so was she.

* * *

But it was too bad that she had to keep moving forward.

And she nearly was hit by a car if she had not used her super speed to back up because she was stupid and was not paying attention to what was she was doing.

 _It would be easy to get that stain out anyway with a little hard scrubbing._

She was not listening to the important conversation anymore that she had planned to because for some reason she was able to hear her parents talking and she was worried of what they are talking about.

* * *

 _" Martha, we cannot depend on that man "_

 _" Jonathan, we have no options and no other choices "_

 _" I do not trust that man and I do not trust him with..."_

* * *

 **PAMP**

" Out of the way " screamed a stranger.

She realized that she was standing in the middle of the road and was nearly about to get run over by a black van. Or rather if the van had hit her….? She wondered what the results would be because of all things that happened with her powers she was still not tried, not that she would try to actually do it of course, but she had never been hit by a moving vehicle.

Though the car that she had hit trying to get the bump out of an old car that Pete was and still was trying to restore and out together, even though it was never going to happen because it was a thing that he literally found at a dump. And that was one thing that she could never understand how some guys actually go to dumps and go dumpster diving for things that they think they need and will use. Like car parts but they actually turn out to be toaster parts and not what the guy was looking for and actually go back.

But when you ask them to take something to the dump they either will do it later and do not have the time right now but it never gets done. And they just complain that you are nagging them to do it and it is something that they will get around to doing but in reality, it never happens. Or even worse they actually want to keep what you are planning to throw out and they start using it again when they have not actually used in a long time. This is obviously only to prove a point that you should not throw their stuff out even if it is junk, it is their treasure that they love.

Her Dad was still to find out that she thrown out his old and really crappy table tennis, with the help and permission of her Mum of course. She had already thrown out so much more of his stuff that included a broken dart board with several holes in it as if someone had stabbed it angrily. And had that faint smell of beer on it.

Point was she had accidentally sent a car flying in the air about fifty feet and it even did a flip or two before it had smashed onto the ground and shattering the windshield and that was the only window that was not broken or needed fixed. But she did manage to get the bump out because it was in her hand and was not going to go any time soon and she was not going near a car or allowed near one after that had happened.

But in time she dead up going to the dump to test out her powers on the junk and even take some of it home to practice on some more, so that she would be able to home her skill just a little bit more and it would also be like recycling and would be good for the environment if she destroyed it instead.

* * *

 **PAMP**

"Ok, hold your horses I am moving and you can just speed on as your heart is content "said Clark under her breath.

So, she could hear from this far away and focus well if she had to. But her problem was that she was not focusing on her other surroundings and had to start to pay attention to that or someone would get hurt. And she would be in trouble if she had accidentally dropped all of the coffee and there was even a small chance that she might actually have someone attempt to kill her because they would not get their coffee or got to correct. She had after all seen it in their eyes and the evil look that they would give if their drink was just not right. And the silent shouting that was going on inside that person's head with the silent look and silent words. Murdered because someone did not get their coffee.

All of them were hooked and addicted to coffee most like an addict or a drunk would be without and going through rehab. And if they did not get their top up and then things would not be good for a lot of people and for the same person as well.

She looked back to see with her X-ray vision of course. That the driver that nearly hit her or she nearly hit him had an empty cup of coffee in his holder and one in his hand that was now empty and the driver was steaming mad at the several cups that he had in the care.

Since when was it that America was so addicted to coffee that they should be hooked up to IV machines so that they would be stable and calm. It was not like this back home and this was one of the Big Cities and she could see the differences and this was one of them and boy was it shockingly surprising.

"Phew "she said as she looked up and she had made it back unscathed.

The palm of her hands was hot to the touch and because of she could start to feel that the coffees were starting to get a little colder than they should of been in the first place.

Well right now she was in the elevator and there were no cameras and she had made sure of this after scanning the whole elevator several times to make herself feel at ease and did it this morning and then doing it now she was able to make sure it was not there,

So, this comforted her know that she would be able to use her X-ray vision to heat up the drinks and use her cold breath to cool them down if they got too hot and cool down the cool drinks as well. It may be hot outside but the hot drinks still got cold.

It was really hot according to her friend Chloe it was. But she could not really feel the heat and had never did because she was from Kansas and it was probably part of her superpowers. She was still surprised that Chloe was still not used to the heat because she had been living in Kansas for quite some time now and this heat wave was nothing to her and to Lana either. But the real victim was Chloe's hair and that was the main reasons he hated the sun and she just found this hilariously funny.

 _Frizzy hair._

* * *

 **DING**

She had returned and the room was buzzing with excitement. Whatever she had missed clearly it had a big, no correction it was a massive impact on what was happening right now because the speed that they were walking was almost in a blur motion and was almost would do on the Farm.

She quickly was surrounded by some of the reporters to get their much needed drinks from her and into their clutches and instantly hitting their lips,as if they were getting CPR. It was liek this everyday and it was as if they had never had a drink of water in their life or were thirsty and had not had a drink in days and desperately needed or they would die.

Curious wanting to know what was going on she quickly handed out the others, without saying a single word to anyone. And she did not even make a single mistake or do anything wrong by doing something that would be clumsy.

* * *

But before she could even do another single thing, like say eavesdropping on a private and confenditonal conversation that she was not supposed to hear. But No, she had to her job and do a lot of paperwork and filing that would take a life time to do and she was told that she had to have it done by the end of the week or she would be fired. It this was higly suggested that this was happening because of her Grandfather had ticked everyone off.

Looking at the endless sea of paperwork and just so many filing cabinets this would someone a life time to do and could never be done by a normal person. She smiled because she was no normal person and she rubbed her hands evilly together this was so something that she could be capable of doing in no time at all.

She could sneak out and send sometime in the City at looking at the City and go sight seeing, something that she had still to do and wanted since she had gotten there. And maybe even have some fun exploring and go shopping with the few bucks that she had earned.

Also Chloe had wanted her help with someone that was if she could escape from her job for a while, that was. Chloe was making it sound like she was in jail and that her job was miserable and that it was completely impossible. But then again Chloe always said things that like when she was miserable and maybe she was really talking about the job that she was doing. A job that she still had no idea what Chloe was really doing and only knew that it was to do with computers and she really should know what it is. And what Chloe is up to since she had gotten here because she did not have the faintest clue all but knowing Chloe was only there for a couple of hours a day and then would be back still on her laptop. Then she would sneak out at all hours of the night and come back the next night, tired and completely exhausted.

So maybe she had some Detective work to do and follow her friend.

Or maybe she could just ask ?

Or maybe she should just check up n Chloe ebcause this could all just be in her head and she could be worried for nothing. This could be her parents geting to her and their paranoia is definetly rubbing off on her and she is just worried about nothing. Going insane because of the many other things that would make another person insane and they are finally driving her insane. Or maybe she is just insane and this is justa ll in her imagine and this is complete fiction. That this si just a story that someone is writing or that someone is reading and this is the story that someone had made up. This would make much more sense because nothing in her life seemed to make much sense and no one would really believe that this would be Non-fiction.

Well all she had to do was lock the door.

Do some work.

And jump out the window.

She could be back in a couple of hours and do some more work and then she could go home and have dinner with her parents again.

But also maybe she could spy on her Grandfather because she was getting the feeling that he was up to something and that something was going. Because defintely all eyes were on her and there was something going on she could feel it in her gut and she just had to work it before it was all too late.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

She froze with the pieces of paper falling to the ground all in slow motion. She gave the door one more glance and quickly grabbed them as she read them as quickly as he could and placing them right where they belonged.

" One sec " said Clark.

She just had to put boxes aside and make even more a mess well make it look more of a mess because it would a tidy mess that she could easily tidy up within a matter of minutes. The kind of mess that you are able to sort things out much quicker and was just the way her mind worked out.

 _ZOOM  
ZOOM  
ZOOM_

And she had stopped in her tracks and quickly opened the door. But she was surprised to see who was on the other end of the door.

" Grampa " she said surprised.

He walked into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finding out Green Arrow's Identity Part 2**

Clark Kent had met arguably two of the world greatest Vigilantes and she found out their secret identities in no time at all because she had peaked 'accidentally' with the first one. And the second one it was one hundred percentage his fault that she had found out his identity because he was a freaking idiot.

I mean come on it could have been anyone a random civilian could have found out or just maybe another one had found you will never truly know with situations like that. Highly very highly unlikely that it would have been a child because of obvious reason but somehow there was a freaking bat there of all things to be there.

She was not changing the subject or train of thought but of things to be there it was a freaking bat hanging upside down, oh yeah there was also the stray cat. And she ended up seeing a cat that had followed her meowing it's head off at her which got her almost noticed. She loved animals but this at she could swear was mischievous and was trying to get her aught with the look that it was giving her with its eyes an evil look she could swear it was giving her.

What if there was a cop or what if the cop was a dirty one because she had heard that town was chalk full of them. So either the possibility of being behind bars for the rest of your life for being a Vigilante and murder, something that she really did not like about this Vigilante at least the other one had a stopping point. He could have ended up dead with a bullet in the head showing that he was assassinated and that this would be a warning to all, especially Vigilantes.

And if it was a freaking Reporter Well High School oneso of course you would be so doomed that it would be unreal. He was lucky that it was not a Journalist or even Photographer with a camera in his hands, Jimmy was the one that she had met there. He was a Geek but he was kind of charming in his own Geekism type of way that made her smile andlaugh and he was kind of clumsy as well. And she did kind of a had a thing for smart guys not that she would tell this to anyone because her friends would be on the hunt for a guy for her and she had already had her eye on a guy. But one of the girls knew about this just yet because she would be telling them when she got back to Smallville.

It could have even been one of the many enemies or arch enemy that the Vigilante had and that would have not ended well for anyone. Well except for the bad guy of course which would be even worse because it would so escalate into a war between the both of them and she had a feeling that this may have happened more than once.

* * *

That is well than more enough on the possibilities and 'What Ifs' on who could have found out his secret identity.

She did use her x-ray vision and there was no one in there at the time, well she could not see through the parts with the lead so they could have been hiding there. But probably not because Star City is a hell of a dangerous City and if you are out of that time then you are either working night shift, criminal, stupid or Vigilante from someone random for some random unknown reason that she did not want to think about anymore.

All she was riding the elevator like a normal person would because she was in the Daily Planet and was leaving waiting for a lift back to the apartment when she had found out this identity and this.

 _One was hundred percentage an accident. And it was not her fault but his and only his, idiot freaking idiot!_

A lift back to the apartment by the way that she had never even got because her Grandfather had called or rather his secretary had called saying that he could not make dinner because he was in a meeting and that meeting had been delayed.

All she did was get out of the lift to see thinking that she would be meeting her Grandfather in the park lot but had received the unfortunate news as she stepped in the lift when she took the call. But boy was she wrong and she had waited so long for him and it was all for nothing this was the third time that he had cancelled on her this week and she was not happy with this.

All she did was take one step out of the elevator and all she saw was an arrow being shot across the car lot and she quickly zoomed out of the lift hiding behind the news van. And out of nowhere there was two Vigilantes appeared both with bows and arrows in their arsenal, which she later found out was the other one's name.

They both had stopped and then started chatting to each other as if it was a causal conversation but was also a deep conversation at the same time. And out of nowhere the idiot that was Green Arrow had removed his Hood and started to talk. The less she knew the better for her oh and better for these two idiots as well that really should have inspected the area before removing their mask/hood.

She fucking knew this guy and this guy new that she knew him because he knew her as well it was a fucking living nightmare that she was in right now and the irony of all this was lost on her.

 _Another fucking Billionaire Vigilante._

Billionaire's!

 _Did they not have anything better to do with their money?_

The better question is why the hell even remove it at all in a public area ?

* * *

" Roy " said Green Arrow/ Oliver Queen rather loudly almost echoing.

" Humph " she said wide eyed shocked.

Before the cat had appeared right beside pouncing right beside her giving away her position and them almost seeing her. Lucky for her she was fast and the cat really liked that she picked her up and was purring very loudly in her ear, so maybe it was a mistake picking the cat up in the first place.

" Meow " said the cat as it sprawled his long legs stretching freakishly like they always do and then moved towards the Vigilantes curiously.

She wanted to grab the cat away in case it was in danger of getting in arrow in it or maybe that would not happen because it was just a cat. And a cat could not tell anyone's secrets and their secret identities, right ?

Well the cat was already on the car and had the two Vigilante's undivided attention and that fucking hood was still down. All he had on his face was paint what kind of disguise was that because that was not fooling her and she could easily tell who he was instantly. The guy was famous for goodness sake and his pictures were plastered everywhere for the world to see.

 _Idiot !_

" Hiss " said the cat as soon as they looked at it.

And at this time she was currently hiding in the elevator when they were being distracted and confused by a cat of all things.

What was it with her with elevators and Vigilantes?

 **DING**

 _Crap_

The doors were going to open no doubt and she had no way out of this without for certain secrets being found out by her and just maybe that her secrets could be found out as well. That is if they tried to put an arrow through her and when they would fail having her catching them or them breaking off her or the possibility of them breaking as they did it.

There was no way out of this without her using her super speed to knock them out was the only possible way she could get out of this without them seeing her face. But they would eventually figure out that she had powers and the camera in the elevator would capture everything.

 _How the hell she got herself into this she would never know._

* * *

But before she knew it there was a unexpected surprise.

 _THUMP  
THUMP  
THUMP_

Was all she could hear and her own breath has she was doing her best to concentrate.

 _THUMP_

That thumping that time was not her heartbeat at all this one was calm and alert of the whole situation calm and unnerved by what was happening. And what was worse of all she was familiar with that heartbeat and she could feel it soon approaching and it was approaching her in this tiny small space of an elevator that she was at the moment trapped in.

And before she knew it she could see his reflection on the lift doors and she was in total complete shock because right now she was seeing the reflection of Batman and Green Arrow with his sidekick was on the other end of the elevator. Talk about being corned and being in one of the worst situations and being in the wrong place at the wrong time because that was what mess she was in right now.

" B-b ahhhOMG " is all she could say.

But before she could do or think of anything to do at the moment because her brain was in complete meltdown all she could feel was an arm being wrapped round her waste as she was spun around, now facing The Batman.

He was taller than she remembered, much taller.

Right now she was facing right into his cowl and she could swear she could almost see his eyes through the mask but all she could see was white emotionless holes staring at her as if he was looking right through her.

He pressed his finger to lips making a small hunching sound for her to be quiet and before she knew it he was shooting a grappling hook thing shaped like a gun through an open/broken lid top of the elevator. She was currently being pulled up right through it as she was being held closely while escaping the lift and closing her eyes at the same time.

* * *

Before she knew it and had opened her eyes again she was in the elevator shaft hanging by a thread or rather rope while being held by only one arm around her waist while the other one was hanging onto the top.

And with the thought of dropping down and actually seeing all the way down was not terrifying enough to think but who she was with also was mind numbing. She actually moved terrified in closer scared that she might fall and closed her eyes again, feeling her glasses tightly on her face more than ever.

And strangely he even tightened his grip.

But seconds later she realized that was because he was now moving again and this time she/they were moving up and it was really fast this time.

Then he stopped.

" I need you to hold onto me " said Batman.

 _What ?_

He grunted at her.

He started to move again and move her toward his back, she grudgingly moved as he did it as she was about to have a piggy rid or hold onto him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Thinking about her options she would rather face the other Vigilante right now and have this happen because with all her powers and everything this was officially humiliating moment for her.

She was blushing, boy was she blushing and flushing at the same time.

As she held on he was doing his best and was succeeding to open the elevator doors at the very top with the lift still not being there to keep them literally grounded.

 _Sadly, this was something that she could easily do within seconds._

But right now, she was going to pretend to be normal and just as normal as 'Clark Kent' could be in this kind of situation as she possibly could.

 _Clark Kent, mild mannered Reporter._

She liked the sound of that.

 _Oh,Fuck she was with Batman, again and this time he could see her._

He stepped onto the floor with her tail along as she dragged her feet on the ground, letting go the moment she knew that she was safe.

" You are weigh more than I thought you would " said Batman.

He started to crack his neck, while she just frowned at him after he had just called her heavy as if she was overweight when she was so not.

 _Wait to build a girl's self-confidence._

* * *

She looked at her surroundings at all the lights were off with no one here at all apart for her and the three fucking Vigilantes.

 _Super speeding back to Kansas sounded good right now._

The cape was surrounding her as she stepped away she accidentally tripped over it and then tripped over a bin at the same time, falling straight onto a spinning chair while she was sitting on it and knocking several papers on the ground. Somehow, she had managed to fall on her own seat and make a mess at the exact same time.

" Just great, just great " she muttered to herself.

She sighed and blew at her fringe as she took it all in.

" Kent, you saw his face, didn't you " said Batman in a gravelly voice.

She meekly nodded.

He turned away in a rather dramatic form with his cape on the ground following him as he did it.

" He did not see you. So as far as I concerned You were never here and you never saw a thing. So, Kent it would be best that you pretend that you did not see a thing tonight and forget everything that has happened

 _She could do that, she could so do that._

" Yeah yeah I can do that, t-that sounds good. I can keep my mouth shut about this, I can be quiet as a mouse if I wanted to. I will be quiet as a mouse and I will not even make anyway squeaking sounds at all, no Sir no way. Mr Br-Bratman Batman sir I will not tell a soul that a B-billionaire is actually a Vigilante and instead of using his money to do other things he is cruising about jumping rooftop to rooftop like the maniac he is. Wearing a Halloween costume well it is not really a Halloween costume since it is not Halloween just yet anyway and it could be considered a Halloween costume when it is Halloween...And he could dress up as himself as Green Arrow on Halloween and no one would ever know the truth ever "

She stood up and began to pace the room almost talking to herself as she lowered her head as she began fiddling with her glasses.

She was smiling and biting her lip very nervously.

* * *

" Oliver Queen is Green Arrow you know they both the names kind of sound alike, very much alike try saying Mr Green Arrow over and over again or you can j-just say Oliver instead of Mr you end up saying Oliver Green almost saying his name. What kind of person, Hero or Vigilante or whatever you want to call him makes their name sound just like their real name. It is ridiculous and now I think about it...Verdant his Night Club that is a dead giveaway considering what Verdant actually means. The definition of it is Green. You know like grass that you would really see in Kansas and the same colour of his outfit, I mean it is like the exact same colour it really is. And the sign is shaped like an arrow as well, is that what caught your attention the ...OMG" she said.

 _Batman and Bruce, they both started with B's._

 _The Initials are BM and BW, if you just flip the second letter round it would create the other identities initials._

 _And the Wayne Logo actually does kind of look like a Bat._

 _Plus, the big one that he is also a Billionaire and is currently in town._

 _And so many others that it would be a clear and cut give away._

* * *

" I need to go to the bathroom y-yeah I need to go to the bathroom " she said panicking.

And she basically ran out of there and tripping over the cape at the same but not stopping until she got to the bathroom and closed the door behind.

 _That_

Was when she realized that she had something attached to the belt she was wearing and she had no idea how the hell this had actually happened.

 _No way in Hell._

His, The Cape and Cowl was attached to her jeans because of the stupid belt that she was wearing.

" Fudge " she said out loud.

She did not hear him enter but she did see his shadow which frightened her and when she is frightened she tends to get very clumsy, so she accidentally feels over the cape. She feels right onto the ground and lost her glasses at the same time.

" My glasses, my glasses I can't see without my glasses " she said.

 _I can't believe I actually just said that._

Pretending that she could not see without them and continued to search for them as she pulled off the cape/cowl from the belt on her waist and pushed it far away from herself as possible without looking up.

All she could hear was his laughter as he picked it up as he continued to laugh at her as if he found it amusing and as if this was hilarious. And if she was honest she had to admit that this would to be true if it was not her that was not her in this current situation, she just might laugh as well.

 _Maybe._

* * *

She had literally taken him down with little effort doing it and was a clumsy mistake to his misfortune. She also had taken go along with it his cowl and cape away with her and his dignity along with it all, without even realizing all this at the and it was all one big mistake. Leaving him lying on the ground with no mask on at all with him just feeling his face with his gloves as she did it as he almost choked as she did it.

She ran away again so fast that he did not get a chance to say a single world in otherwise with Alfred in his ear making thecomparison that the Kent girl just made a Green Arrow and how it matched him preciously just the same. And it was rather pathetic that he had to agree to all of this to all the small details that she had pointed out and was ones that he had not seen as quickly as she had in her psychotic rant that she had went on again.

But it was looking more and likely that this girl could not keep a secret to save her life or keep a single secret at all if she ran her mouth like that all the time.

He had to get his cape and cowl back without her seeing his face and he knew that this was not going to be an easy one, especially if she was to cause another unfortunate accident like she already had.

He also did not know if Oliver or his partner would be looking for anyone in the building at all at this moment in time.

It was only his fortune and mere luck that they had not been seen and that they had been distracted by a very familiar cat that he had recognized the moment he had saw it.

He owed Catwoman for this.

He knew her and he knew that she would be able to escape, no doubt in his mind. But unharmed was looking rather unfortunate for any type of criminal in this City with an arrow straight through them.

 _Ollie, he was not the same boy he knew so many years ago._

 _He was now Judge, jury and worst of all executioner._

He was now getting a kid involved as well and he did not like the idea of that happening. But right now, the Kent girl was what he had to deal with and to keep his and Oliver's identity intact for the girls sake for her safety and by the looks of it her sanity.

He was handing her the glasses that she was _looking_ for her and she had taken them placing them right on her face as fast as she could.

* * *

And when she tried to stand up, she was pulled up from the ground by the help of his hand and she was rather surprised by the help.

" Sorry I am so sorry ...Thank You ...I am sorry that ..." said Clark.

She looked round and he was gone in the blink of an eye.

And so, did she after using her X-ray vision and super hearing making sure no one was there or could possibly catch her she was out there as fast as she could be using her super speed.

* * *

 _One thing he was sure of that night was he had to get a better cape and cowl._

 _And this time they could not be joined together or another disaster like this could happen again and another mask underneath his mask would be a good idea for the mean time._


End file.
